Doce Loucura
by Debi Kvothe
Summary: Quando Draco Malfoy decide ajudar Blaise Zabini a conquistar o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, não esperava terminar apaixonado. Realidade Alternativa.
1. Chapter 1

******Doce Loucura**

**Capítulo I — Don't tell me not to fly...  
**...I simply got to

Se eu fosse totalmente honesto comigo mesmo, admitiria que desde o princípio sabia que nada relacionado a Grifinória – mas especificamente ao Trio de Ouro – podia dar certo. Mas nunca imaginei que poderia dar tão indescritivelmente errado. E tudo por causa da amizade. Amizade essa que sempre acaba nos ferrando nos momentos mais improváveis.

Mas eu, como Draco Malfoy, Rei Supremo e Príncipe da Sonserina, não conseguia ver um _amigo_ sofrendo. Ainda mais se esse amigo fosse Blaise Zabini, uma das únicas pessoas que permaneceram a meu lado quando às coisas pareciam desmoronar. Chame de carma, destino ou qualquer outra coisa, mas ele estava apaixonado por um Grifinório. E como se isso não fosse o suficiente, era um garoto.

Bem, não que eu não houvesse percebido que o Blaise era gay, eu sempre soube. Pela maneira como ele observava a bunda dos meninos e a estranha mania de sempre me empurrar para as arquibancadas do campo de quabribol quando a Grifinória – ou gatinhos, segundo ele – estavam jogando. Ou como sempre dispensava as garotas quando elas se aproximavam demais, como se estivesse enojado. Mas eu tirei completamente minhas dúvidas ao flagrá-lo saindo do banheiro masculino com um garoto _lufa-lufa_ do quinto ano, completamente amassado, com os cabelos em desalinho e lábios inchados, no qual mantinha um sorriso sacana. Ele tentou esconder, claro. Inventou milhares de desculpas, mas no fim acabou admitindo, derrotado.

Eu não me importava com a orientação sexual dele, afinal, depois de tantos anos dormindo no mesmo dormitório e passando grande parte do tempo juntos, ele jamais tentara algo contra mim e eu tinha total consciência de que ele me via apenas como um bom amigo. Então, se ele quisesse dar a bunda por aí, porque logo eu tinha que me importar? A vida é dele, certo?

O fato era que, quando voltamos para Hogwarts refazer nosso sétimo ano, depois dos acontecimentos da guerra, ele estava estranho. Muitas vezes eu o via com o olhar perdido em direção à mesa dos gatinhos, agonizando. Quando percebia meu olhar, soltava um suspiro baixo e resignado, sorria meio de lado de uma maneira que dizia "_bem, paciência, né?_" e olhava para o próprio prato, empurrando alguma comida para dentro.

Quando perguntei o que diabos estava acontecendo, ele, depois de muita insistência da minha parte, disse que estava apaixonado por alguém da Grifinória. E qual não foi minha surpresa quando o nome _Ronald Weasley_ saiu de seus lábios? Primeiro eu quis rir, imaginando se era uma piada ou não. Depois quis o espancar. Quando o choque inicial passou tudo o que disse foi um claro e firme: "_Você não tem chance._"

Não queria magoá-lo ao dizer isso, e sim poupá-lo de mais dor. Na minha percepção, não existia ninguém mais hetero e apaixonado em toda Hogwarts. Era mais do que óbvio que o ruivo pobretão era completamente apaixonado pela _sangue-ruim_. Que agora, para completar a situação de Blaise, estavam _namorando_.

Mas, cara, Blaise não é do tipo que desisti das coisas tão fácil assim. E por causa disso me vi praticamente obrigado a ajudá-lo. O plano era simples: tentar conhecer Ronald Weasley o máximo possível para que depois Blaise conseguisse conquistá-lo. Claro que eu nunca havia visto um plano mais fadado ao fracasso, mas resolvi ficar calado. O resultado seria apenas algumas semanas em pura depressão e tristeza. Nada com que um ser humano não pudesse aguentar.

Então, por esse motivo, estávamos nos esgueirando em meio a um corredor deserto no segundo andar, por onde Potter e Weasley estavam andando despreocupadamente, sem saber que dois sonserinos estavam o espreitando. Eu sei, é patético. Como eu sentia falta quando a relação de Blaise x Meninos se limitava a idas aos banheiros interditados...

Lancei um olhar mortal a Blaise, tentando fazê-lo desistir daquela ideia absurda e totalmente desaconselhável e inútil. Queria que ele lesse no meu rosto tudo o que eu me impedia de dizer, que era exatamente: _Ele tem uma namorada, não vai largá-la por você e, acima de tudo, ele é tão hetero quanto Potter. Agora_, por favor_, vamos embora?_

Eram em momentos assim que eu levantava as mãos aos céus e agradecia a Merlin por gostar de garotas. Imagine, que absurdo se eu me apaixonasse por Potter, por exemplo... _Pff_.

Mas falando no salvador do mundo, lá estava ele. Andando praticamente se arrastando, com as mãos no bolso da calça e um sorriso totalmente espontâneo no rosto. Tão Grifinório. Senti vontade de me dobrar no meio e vomitar.

Ronald Weasley estava lá, com aquela expressão patética no rosto e, no momento, rindo de algo que Potter havia dito. Alguma coisa sem nenhuma importância, com certeza, mas era do feitio do ruivo rir por qualquer coisa. Tão incrivelmente pobre essas demonstrações de felicidade espontânea. Argh, _Grifinórios_.

Grifinórios, Grifinórios, Grifinórios... Como os odeio.

"Eu não consigo ouvir o que eles estão dizendo... Vamos nos aproximar mais..." Falou Blaise e nem me deu tempo para responder antes de andar sorrateiramente até uma armadura e esconder-se contra ela, me chamando com a mão, impaciente. Eu fui até lá, tentando ao máximo ser silencioso e encostei-me à parede, encoberto pela estátua. Deus, era nessas horas em que me sentia absolutamente feliz por Lucius estar em Azbakan. Se passasse por sua cabeça que seu filho sangue-puro estava perseguindo dois Grifinórios, mas especificamente dois membros do Trio de Ouro, ele morreria em desgosto.

"Você consegue acreditar nisso?" a voz de Weasley chegou até nossos ouvidos e senti Blaise prendendo a respiração. Tão patético. "Ginny estava comentando comigo que algumas garotas, no dormitório feminino, estavam comentando que iriam tentar fazer parte do time esse ano."

"Deus..." Começou Potter com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. "Eu não pego em uma vassoura desde o fim da guerra... Aliás, acho que a última vez foi àquele dia na sala precisa." Essa foi minha vez de segurar a respiração. Lembrava-me perfeitamente bem daquele dia na sala precisa. Eu quase havia morrido e Potter – _o Santo Potter_ – quem havia me salvado. Ele, na verdade, havia feito mais do que apenar me salvar do _fogomaldito_. Ele tinha me salvado de ir para Azbakan. Como havia feito com minha mãe.

No enquanto ele não movera um dedo para tentar livrar meu pai. Não que eu não esperasse por isso. Teria que ter muito sangue de barata para defender alguém que o tentara matar vezes. Comecei a pensar que, talvez, eu devesse tratar o garoto melhor. Mas eu não conseguia olhar para aqueles cabelos bagunçados, aqueles óculos redondos e ridículos e para sua fisionomia desengonçada sem sentir desprezo. Talvez, _algum dia_, eu agradecesse... Quem sabe daqui uns anos.

"Parece que aquele dia, afinal, serviu para alguma coisa, não é?" Questionou Ronald enquanto enfiava uma das mãos no bolso, imitando Potter. "Malfoy parece estar nos ignorando deliberadamente desde que voltamos. Não implica conosco e parece ter amadurecido um pouco depois de tudo o que passou... Ou talvez esteja apenas agradecido por você ter salvado o traseiro dele de Azkaban."

Que ultraje!

Eu não estava os evitando _deliberadamente_. O fato de passar longe deles era apenas porque não queria me juntar à ralé igual os dois. Ou aquela sujeitinha de sangue-ruim que o ruivo namorava. E daí se estivesse agradecido? Continuava sendo um Malfoy e eu sempre fui maduro. Que insolente! Como se eu saísse por aí implicando a toa com os dois... Ridículos.

De qualquer maneira, evitei olhar para Blaise, rezando para que os dois parassem de falar de mim.

"Sim... É até estranho, sabe?" Potter soltou uma pequena risada pelo nariz, descontraído. Sua voz estava ficando distante conforme os dois iam se afastando pelo corredor. "Eu já tinha me acostumado com ele. Ainda hoje, quando o vejo pelos corredores, espero que ele puxe briga. É meio patético..." Completamente patético, Potter. Por um momento senti vontade de sair do meu esconderijo e lhe dar um belo soco na cara. De preferência quebrar aqueles óculos ridículos e o nariz incrivelmente desporpocional à seu rosto.

Controlei-me por _Blaise_, que fique claro. Não ajudaria nada se o melhor amigo _dele_ quebrasse o nariz do melhor amigo _dele_. E tudo o que eu queria era que Blaise levasse logo um fora para que acabasse com aquela atitude ridícula e _pobre_.

Eles continuaram conversando animadamente, enquanto Blaise e eu o seguíamos e nos aproximávamos mais, quando julgávamos seguro. Eles falaram um pouco mais de Quadribol, e Ronald comentou sobre o fã-clube que garotas do terceiro ano tinham criado para Potter. Falaram sobre o tempo, sobre o gigante do Hagrid e sobre alguma coisa relacionada a ver se a Sala Precisa ainda funcionava. O Weasley também falou sobre Hermione estar na biblioteca estudando para uma prova de Aritmancia e sobre o pouco tempo que conseguiam ficar juntos.

Nessa hora evitei novamente olhar para Blaise.

Com o tempo muitas coisas ficaram óbvias. Depois de três meses perseguindo Ronald Weasley, reparei que não há pessoa mais sem atributos no mundo. O garoto é insuportável, egoísta e gostaria de ver todas as pessoas de que não gosta mortas.

Tudo bem! Eu sou Draco Malfoy, é até meio hipócrita da minha parte dizer algo assim, não? Mas eu realmente não desejo o mal para as pessoas de verdade. Quando elas me irritam eu posso despejar algumas palavras desagradáveis... Bem, isso não vem ao caso. O problema agora é Ronald Weasley. O ruivinho não tem nada na cabeça – o que eu sempre soube. Ele só tem um assunto na boca: _Quadribol_. Quando conversava sobre o assunto com os amigos se esquecia completamente da Granger, o que não era fácil.

Matem-me por isso, mas Granger não é tão ruim assim.

Eu sei, _impossível_, né?

Vejam bem, é engraçada a maneira como ela parece uma mãe para os dois. Sempre ralhando com eles, obrigando-os a fazer os deveres, obrigando-os a comer comidas saudáveis no jantar, ajudando-os a estudar para as provas... E ela até que era agradável. Com o passar do tempo, entre uma conversa e outra, conseguia a ouvir falando sobre algum livro que pegara na biblioteca e achara interessante. E vários citados eu já tinha lido e eram, realmente, muito bons. E ela comentava sobre alguns tópicos, dando seu ponto de vista sobre o assunto e eu me surpreendia com a inteligência que ela emanava. Apesar de já ter pensado sobre algumas de suas ideias, em outros momentos eu me repreendia mentalmente por nunca ter pensado no assunto. E tinha aqueles que ela comentava, aleatoriamente, os quão ruins eram. E eu não podia concordar mais. Potter e Weasley não se importavam nem um pouco, e era óbvio por suas expressões de tédio o quanto o assunto lhe desagradavam. Granger parecia não se importar. Ou talvez apenas estivesse acostumada.

Dificilmente ela estava com os dois, pois sempre estava fazendo outras coisas. Ou estudando para provas, ou lendo na biblioteca, ou trocando cartas com o Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas (havia descoberto que ela lutava pela causa dos Elfos Domésticos, quase febrilmente, se quer minha opinião). Outras vezes ela estava apenas em algum dos jardins, conversando com algumas garotas ou Ginevra Weasley.

Potter, às vezes, quando estavam os três juntos, dizia alguma coisa sobre esquecer um livro ou ir ao banheiro, deixando os dois sozinhos. Ronald Weasley, nesses momentos, ficava com as bochechas e orelhas vermelhas e Granger ria, dizendo que ele ficava muito _fofo_ daquele jeito. Depois de alguns minutos estavam se beijando. Eles sempre se beijavam com calma, chegava a ser frustrante. Nunca havia desejo, tesão ou luxúria em seus contatos. Era apenas carinho, afeição, _amor_.

Nesses momentos Blaise me puxava pelo braço com expressão derrotada e íamos embora, deixando-os sozinhos.

Eu não conseguia entender, por mais que quebrasse minha cabeça, como alguém como _ela_ estava com alguém como _ele_. Por mais que seja difícil de admitir, a garota era incrível! Ela conseguia ser amorosa, simpática e gentil ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia aterrorizar, gritar e xingar em plenos pulmões. Tudo o que ela fazia, ela fazia com garra. Ela tinha determinação. E algo que eu apreciava era determinação.

Assim como reparei em Granger, comecei a reparar em Potter.

Ele, diferente de Weasley e igual a Granger, era complexo. Ele não se limitava às coisas superficiais, e não se vangloriava aos quatro cantos do mundo por ter derrotado Voldemort. Na verdade, eles nunca falavam sobre o assunto. Quando alguém comentava sobre algum falecido da Guerra era visível que o moreno ficava tenso. Era visível pela maneira como ele trincava o maxilar e endireitava as costas, ficando completamente ereto. Ele, nesses momentos, colocava às mãos dentro do bolso da calça e eu podia ver, mesmo que ele tentasse esconder, que estava trêmulo. Imaginei se era possível que depois de quase três anos ele ainda tivesse problemas para enfrentar. Pela maneira como ele agia, concluí que sim. E me senti ligeiramente triste por ele, afinal, eu estava livre, estudando e com minha mãe, por causa dele.

Entre uma conversa e outra descobri que depois da Guerra ele havia morado com os Weasleys por exatamente um ano. Tempo que usou para reformar a antiga casa do padrinho que agora o pertencia. Desde então ele se mudara e parecia feliz com a vida que levava. Granger não parava de repetir que eles estavam muito atrasados e obrigava-os a pensar em uma profissão o mais rápido possível. Potter, sem nenhuma hesitação, dizia que queria ser Auror.

É claro que Hermione sempre argumentava, dizendo os riscos da correria e o quão difícil era a preparação. Ele não se deixava abalar. Havia um brilho em seus olhos incrivelmente verdes que sempre fazia Granger suspirar resignada e esquecer o assunto. Pelo menos até que ele fosse novamente levantado.

Potter tinha um Fã-Clube, isso era verdade. As garotas do terceiro ano sempre esbarravam nele quando tinham oportunidade, dizendo-lhe um _Oi, Harry_ enquanto ele ficava ligeiramente avermelhado e retribuía um _Oi_ tímido antes de sair do caminho delas o mais rápido possível.

Com isso comecei a reparar quase sem perceber na aparência dele. Ele não era bonito como um todo. _Eu_ era bonito, com meus cabelos louros, meus olhos cinzas e minha pele pálida. Potter era _charmoso_. Ele tinha outro tipo de beleza. Os seus olhos eram de um verde-esmeralda que fazia qualquer pessoa querer olhar duas vezes. Seus cabelos sempre displicentes deixavam-no com aquela aparência de garoto rebelde, e as garotas amavam. Ele tinha um nariz completamente desproporcional ao rosto, mas ninguém parecia notar. Ele tinha maxilares firmes e uma boca pequena, mas que encaixava perfeitamente em seu rosto. Eu tinha alguns centímetros a mais que ele e não me considerava alto. E tinha também os ridículos óculos redondos.

Mas aquilo, afinal, era marca registrada de Potter.

Ele nunca parecia se irritar, o que Granger e Weasley faziam com frequência. Ele gostava de Quadribol, mas não era de longe tão viciado quanto o amigo. Ele sempre colocava às mãos no bolso da calça quando ficava nervoso e preferia ouvir a falar. Ele tinha mania de andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts de cabeça baixa, como se quisesse parecer invisível. Mas não era nenhuma surpresa que falhava miseravelmente.

Ele nunca se separava do Weasley, apenas quando achava que estava segurando vela ou quando ia se encontrar com Ginevra Weasley, sua namorada.

Às vezes, quando ia para alguma de minhas aulas, via o casal conversando baixinho de mãos dadas. Apenas uma vez eu os flagrei aos beijos. E foi no mínimo uma cena memorável.

No dia em questão tinha finalmente conseguido me livrar do Blaise depois de ouvir O Quão Perfeito _Ronão_ é Parte XIII. Estava indo até o Escritório do Professor Slughorn – ele estava distribuindo poções _Dormir Sem Sonhar_ para aqueles que, como eu, não conseguiam dormir direito depois da guerra –, quando encontrei os dois em um corredor abandonado.

Na mesma hora estaquei no lugar, tenso. Para chegar até a sala teria que passar pelos dois, o que definitivamente eu não tinha vontade nenhuma. Percebi, com certo nojo, como a Weasley parecia a ponto de devorar Potter, que tinha visível dificuldade em acompanhar o ritmo da namorada. Ela controlava o beijo. Conseguia ver a língua dela entrando na boca dele. Tive vontade de vomitar. Ela estava prensando-o na parede com tanta força que tinha certeza que o estava machucando, e refreei a vontade que senti de ir até lá salvá-lo daquela ninfomaníaca. Xinguei-me mentalmente logo em seguida.

As mãos dele estavam rentes ao corpo, sem tocá-la. As dela estavam em todo lugar. Em seus cabelos, peito, barriga, bunda... Potter estava com os olhos fechados, parecendo tenso. Ele havia tentado parar o beijo três vezes, mas antes que conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa, a garota atacava-o novamente. Agora ela visivelmente estava se esfregando nele. Remexia o quadril com força contra o corpo dele, que parecia a ponto de desmaiar.

Quando ela finalmente afastou seus lábios, aproximou-os de sua orelha e sussurrou alguma coisa que o deixou vermelho. Com uma agilidade impressionante, Potter se desvencilhou dela e colocou certa distancia entre os dois. Não pude deixar de sorrir da expressão ultrajada que ela fazia, mesmo com o estomago embrulhado.

"Harry, se você fugir de mim novamente..." Ela deixou o restante da frase no ar, ameaçadora.

Não pude ignorar a palavra _novamente_. Era no mínimo... Interessante.

"Ginny, desculpa. Eu apenas não estou no clima..." Potter mordeu o lábio inferior e deu um passo para trás quando ela ameaçou se aproximar novamente.

"Não está no clima?" Ela deu uma meia risada histérica, seu rosto se tingiu de vermelho. "Sabe o quão frustrante é isso?"

"Eu... Me desculpa!"

"Não, Harry. Eu não te desculpo! Eu te desculpei das primeiras vezes, mas agora não consigo mais!" A Weasley deu um passo para trás e fechou os olhos, como se tentasse recobrar a paciência. "Sabe quantos garotos querem o que você tem bem na sua frente?"

Dessa vez eu realmente precisei refrear a vontade de vomitar. Ela se achava muito, não é? Ela era, com certeza, uma das garotas mais vulgares da escola. Era mais do que óbvio porque Potter não a desejava. Por mais bonita que ela fosse, poderia se esfregar na minha cara que eu não _comeria_.

"Eu sei, Ginny... Eu apenas... _Droga_, eu sou um idiota, _eu sei_!" Revirei os olhos em pura descrença. Qual era o problema, afinal? Se a garota era namorada dele tinha um motivo, certo? Então ele a amava, ou ignorava completamente os comentários dela pela escola... Mas em qualquer uma das alternativas ele deveria querer aquilo. Pela maneira como Ginny estava olhando para ele, com certeza ela também o achava um idiota.

"Eu vou me aproximar de você e vou te beijar. E então nós vamos até alguma sala abandonada e você não vai se afastar ou fugir, fui clara?"

Potter a olhou em pânico. Ele ficou branco como papel e olhou para os lados, procurando uma saída. _Cara_, iria me arrepender pra sempre disso, mas me sinto em divida com ele.

Saí de dentro da sala onde me encontrava e andei pelo corredor fingindo inocência. Até deixei meus lábios de abrirem de leve em surpresa ao avistá-los.

Quando fui notado, Potter respirou aliviado. Eu quase consegui ver a tensão desaparecendo de seus ombros.

De nada, _cicatriz_.

Por outro lado, Ginny não pareceu tão feliz assim.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou quase gritando. Ergui uma sobrancelha e parei de andar. Potter estava encostado na parede, acuado. A Weasley estava no meio do corredor, e eu me coloquei à sua frente.

"Não acho que isso seja da sua conta..." Respondi, sorrindo por dentro ao ver a expressão de ultraje em seu rosto. "Mas como estou de bom humor hoje, posso matar sua curiosidade, _gracinha_." Estava tentando ajudar Potter. Merlin, ele era um Grifinório. Blaise realmente estava afetando meu juízo. "Estou indo até a sala do Prof. Slughorn..." Nesse momento olhei diretamente para Potter, sugestivo. "Pegar algumas poções, sabe..."

"Oh, eu estava indo para lá também antes de encontrar Ginny!" Ele respondeu, feliz. Um sorriso até surgiu em seus lábios. "Bem, vou acompanhar Malfoy, tudo bem? Amanhã nos falamos..."

"Harry, você não pode! Temos um assunto para resolver, está lembrado?" Ela perguntou olhando diretamente pra ele, mortalmente. "Vamos até o sétimo andar..."

"Potter, foi mesmo bom encontrar você..." Comecei, afastando Weasley _delicadamente_ pelo ombro quando ela começava a avançar em direção ao namorado. "Estava querendo resolver alguns assuntos pendentes." Potter estava entendendo o que eu estava fazendo, pois me lançou um olhar desesperado que dizia claramente: _Ajude-me._

Quando ela estava avançando novamente contra ele, agi rápido e o segurei pelo braço, arrastando-o para longe dela.

"Caso tenha se esquecido, Weasley, sou Monitor Chefe dessa escola." Eu realmente não queria apelar para tanto, mas o olhar suplicante de Potter me fez mudar de ideia. "E se você não der o fora agora, prepare-se para um mês de detenção." Ela parou de supetão, os olhos brilhando de raiva.

"Você não pode fazer isso! Harry também estava aqui e..."

"Mas o _Harry _aqui disse claramente que iria para a sala do Slughorn, e caso você tenha se esquecido, _lindinha_, os alunos estão liberados para visitá-lo se for para pegar alguma poção." Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa comecei a puxar Potter pelo braço, levando-o em direção a sala do Slughorn. Consegui, de longe, ouvir uma exclamação indignada da Weasley, mas não me importei.

Quando demos a volta em um dos corredores, Potter parou, encostou-se a em uma das paredes e respirou fundo.

"Obrigado!" Ele disse, me olhando nos olhos. Senti vontade de empurrar a cabeça dele contra a parede de pedra por estar me agradecendo quando eu não o fiz nenhuma vez, mesmo ele me salvando mais vezes do que eu conseguia me lembrar.

"Eu te devia isso." Respondi em voz baixa, dando de ombros. Encostei-me a parede oposta, ficando de frente para ele. O corredor estava escuro e seu rosto estava escondido pelas sombras. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso da calça. O gesto não me passou despercebido.

"Você tem problemas para dormir, Malfoy?" Prendi a respiração e soltei uma pequena risada pelo nariz, ponderando se devia ser sincero ou não. Mas ele era Harry Potter, afinal. Não confiar nele é idiotice.

"Sim. O que é um pouco patético. Mas há sonhos..."

"Eu sei." Eu consegui ver um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios, apesar da escuridão. "É desagradável."

"Você tem sonhos?" Potter ergueu a cabeça e soube que ele estava me encarando. Eu estava na parede do lado oposto à janela, o que deixava meu rosto completamente banhado pela luz da noite. Ouvi um suspiro.

"Sim, Malfoy. O que é um pouco frustrante. Quando Voldemort morreu pensei que tudo ficaria bem, finalmente." Ele parou de falar e eu soube que ele estava pensando que, talvez, não fosse uma boa ideia conversar sobre esse assunto com um _ex_ comensal da morte. E eu ignorei deliberadamente o fato de Potter ter dito _quando Voldemort morreu_ ao invés de _quando eu matei Voldemort_.

Talvez ele fosse honrado demais para admitir ter causado a morte de alguém.

"Eu fico me perguntando, às vezes, se os bruxos acreditam em Deus." Aquilo me pegou de surpresa.

"Deus não faz parte do nosso mundo, Potter." Disse automaticamente. O sorriso que ele mantinha nos lábios diminuiu um pouco.

"_Você_ acredita Nele?"

Pensei na resposta por menos de cinco segundos antes de responder.

"Não."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu sei qual a função Dele para as pessoas. Elas se prendem a isso apenas porque querem um motivo para continuar acreditando em _alguma coisa_." Potter tirou a mão direita do bolso e deixou-a cair ao lado do corpo, ignorei. "Nossa geração foi perseguida por séculos, Potter. A guerra, por exemplo. Quantas pessoas morreram? Quantas pessoas foram torturadas? Você perdeu seus pais e foi criado por seus tios que eram cruéis. Que nunca te deram amor. Aliás, eles nunca te deram nada, segundo informações da Sonserina, estou certo?" Eu deixei um pequeno sorriso de escárnio nascer em meus lábios. "Talvez, se ele existisse, não permitiria que às coisas fossem assim." Eu refleti sobre minhas palavras por alguns segundos antes de continuar: "Ou talvez, às bênçãos só aconteçam àqueles que acreditam, àqueles que têm fé em uma força sobrenatural que nunca foi vista, provada ou sentida. Ou Ele, talvez, exista mais simplesmente ignore nossa presença no mundo por ter desistido de _nós_, que somos egoístas por natureza."

Senti o olhar de Potter sobre mim e tentei não mexer minhas mãos, demonstrando desconforto. Apenas continuei observando a silhueta magra dele à minha frente.

"Isso então quer dizer que você não tem fé?" A voz dele quebrou o silêncio e, ao longe, consegui ouvir as folhas batendo umas contra as outras conforme um vento mais forte soprou. Coloquei as mãos no bolso, me sentindo idiota.

"Eu acho que não." Implorei para que ele não tivesse percebido a hesitação em minha voz.

"Desculpe." Ele murmurou de repente, a cabeça baixa.

"Pelo quê?"

"Pelo seu pai."

Àquilo era tão _Potter-Salvador-do-Mundo_. Se desculpar pôr não ter ajudado meu pai a se livrar da prisão, ou pelo menos ajudado a diminuir sua pena. De repente comecei a me sentir mal por estar na companhia dele.

Era por isso que eu o estava evitando desde o começo das aulas. Deliberadamente, como ele dissera. Eu não merecia estar ali agora. E não conseguia agradecê-lo por depor a meu favor quando fui a julgamento. E ele fizera o mesmo pela minha mãe. E eu continuava sendo orgulhoso e estava sendo ingrato. Potter _sempre_ seria mais do que eu e isso eu não conseguia aguentar.

"Você não tem pelo que se desculpar." Disse a ele calmamente. Percebi que havia sido uma boa ideia colocar as mãos no bolso, dessa forma ele não percebia minhas mãos tremendo.

"Sim, eu tenho. Ele era seu pai, apesar de tudo. Eu pensei em ir depor a favor dele mais simplesmente... não deu." Minha vontade de empurrar a cabeça de Potter contra a parede subitamente voltou com força total. Eu quis gritar para que ele parasse de ser tão bom garoto. Da mesma forma que a Weasley não merecia um pedido de desculpas, eu também não merecia. Senti-me enjoado.

"Se eu te culpasse por isso, Potter, não estaria conversando com você agora." Potter não sorria mais, eu percebi. Ele tinha os lábios levemente tensos e se ajeitou melhor contra a parede.

"Você não vai me perguntar por que estava fugindo da Ginny?"

"Você iria me contar, caso eu perguntasse?" Retruquei. Potter deu de ombros.

"Talvez."

"Então, Potter, porque você estava fugindo da Weasley?"

Ele voltou a sorrir, como se àquela conversa sobre Deus e meu pai nunca houvesse acontecido e tivéssemos acabado de passar pelo corredor e ele houvesse acabado de se encostar contra a parede.

"Ela tem estado meio... _incontrolável_ esses dias." Respondeu antes de soltar um suspiro longo. "Não sei mais o que fazer."

Permaneci alguns segundos em silêncio imaginando se devia perguntar sobre o quê diabos ele estava falando ou admitir, indiretamente, que havia escutado a conversa.

"Porque você não quer dormir com ela?" Optei pela segunda opção. Observei Potter se mexer desconfortavelmente contra a parede dura.

"Eu não sei... Eu sei que isso parece patético, mas eu ainda sou virgem e queria que fosse _especial_. Eu sempre imaginei o amor de uma forma diferente do que eu sinto quando estou com ela." Comecei a me perguntar por que Potter estava me falando aquilo, como se fossemos _amigos._ Logo em seguida desejei que ele parasse. Estava me sentindo constrangido.

E eu era péssimo para dar conselhos.

"Você está dizendo que não a ama?" Perguntei, incerto. Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou.

"Eu... acho que sim." Houve hesitação em sua resposta.

"Potter, ela é uma Weasley. Parece que tudo o que atraí você são ruivos e sardas desde o primeiro ano." Ele riu fracamente, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e se desencostou da parede, andando em minha direção. Parou exatamente no meio do corredor, a luz da lua agora chegava à seu rosto.

"Eu gosto dela, você entende?" Ainda bem que era uma resposta retórica, pois eu não entendia como alguém podia gostar de _qualquer_ membro daquela família. "Mas eu só não consigo ver ela como uma... companheira." Ele voltou a me olhar e sorriu de leve. "Desculpe." Se ele se desculpasse mais alguma vez iria azará-lo ali mesmo. "Eu só precisava desabafar com alguém. Sabe, Ron é irmão dela e Hermione, bem, ela está sempre ocupada."

"Tudo bem, Potter. De qualquer maneira agora você tem a noite inteira para desabafar." Disse enquanto consultava a hora no meu relógio de pulso. "O Prof. Slughorn não vai mais receber a gente nesse horário. E eu não vou conseguir dormir sem aquela poção." Potter riu baixinho e consultou o próprio relógio, soltou um assobio baixo e murmurou:

"Vou me arrepender de ter dito isso amanhã enquanto estiver na aula de tranfiguração, mas eu realmente não me importo em não dormir essa noite." O sorriso dele aumentou ainda mais. "Vem, vamos procurar outro lugar... Tenho certeza que Filch adoraria arrumar um motivo para me dar uma detenção."

Pensei em retrucar, dizer que iria para minha Sala Comunal e não andar pelo castelo à noite correndo o risco de ser expulso.

Mas um minuto depois me vi seguindo Potter.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Acho que algumas pessoas devem reconhecer essa história. Eu a postei há mais de um ano atrás. Foi a primeira longfic que eu escrevi na vida. Mas, por algum motivo, por alguma doce loucura, eu apaguei do site e fuxicando um e-mail antigo, encontrei o arquivo e resolvi repostá-la.

Se você já leu, faz bastante tempo e eu acho que vale a pena reler novamente. Eu mesma me surpreendi com essa fanfiction. Eu acho que ela tem uma magia, uma inocência, que eu não possuo mais. Cada palavra tem uma magia única, mesmo que a história seja boba e clichê.

Sim, a fic está terminada e por isso não há nenhum risco de desistir de escrever ou demorar com a atualização. A todas as leitoras que sempre me acompanham, muito obrigada pelo carinho e pela confiança que cada uma tem comigo. Quem quiser me conhecer melhor, conversar, trocar ideias ou simplesmente se aproximar, sempre estou no twitter que pode ser encontrado no meu perfil.

Espero ver vocês em breve!


	2. Chapter 2

**Doce Loucura**

**Capítulo II ****—** Sing with me...  
...Sing for the year, Sing for the laughter n' sing for the tear.

"Você está tirando uma com a minha cara, Potter. Isso não se faz."

"Não. Eu estou falando sério. Não há festas semanais na Grifinória."

Olhei para Potter descrente, com uma sobrancelha erguida e minha melhor expressão de _você está mentindo, eu sei.  
_  
"Então está me dizendo que você mora em um colégio interno e a única coisa que faz, todos os dias, é estudar e dormir?"

"Bem, _não_. Tem os passeios à Hogsmeade, não esqueça. E o Quadribol. E há festas, quando vencemos algum jogo ou quando acontece algo importante." Ele colocou os braços atrás da cabeça, usando-os como travesseiros contra o chão de pedra. "Ou seja, quando julgamos necessário."

Estava começando a me perguntar como havíamos ido parar no chão da sala de Feitiços.

Potter estava deitado completamente relaxado, como se pertencesse ao lugar. Isso era tão plebeu.

"Vocês realmente são adolescentes normais? Se não houver festa na Sonserina uma vez por semana enlouquecemos."

"Isso porque sonserinos são pretensiosos." Replicou Potter com leve desdém.

"Como pôde saber?" Perguntei, minha voz mais arrastada do que o normal. "Você não _é_ um Sonserino."

"Eu não preciso ser um para saber como _eles_ são."

"Acredite, nós _não_ somos pretensiosos. Apenas gostamos de nos divertir."

"Eu nem sabia que isso era permitido."

"O quê?" Perguntei, fingindo interesse.

"Festas. Salão Comunal." Potter respondeu, como se eu fosse idiota. Ergui uma sobrancelha. "Eu pensei que não fosse permitido fazer festas em nossas salas comunais."

"Você alguma vez pesquisou a respeito?" Talvez ele perguntasse à Granger mais tarde. Apesar de Potter ter alguma coisa na cabeça, não o classificaria como inteligente. Ele sentou no chão, agora não precisava mais virar tanto meu pescoço para olhá-lo. O que era ótimo, ele estava começando a doer. Continuei deitado no chão, sentindo minhas costas gritando em protesto.

"Bem, se você está contando a um Grifinório que faz festas semanais, então isso deve realmente ser permitido, não é?" Ele abriu um sorriso imenso, mostrando todos os dentes muito brancos. Argh, com certeza era alguma poção que ele tomava. Só podia. Nem meus dentes são tão brancos.

E eu os escovo no mínimo três vezes ao dia.

"Mas é claro que sim. Não iria comentar das bebidas alcoólicas, ou das stripers, nem dos alunos que fazem sexo em cima da mesa em frente à poltrona principal, explicitamente, por sinal." Quase sorri da expressão extremamente ultrajada no rosto de Potter. E ignorei propositalmente suas bochechas completamente coradas. Continuei: "Bem, não é como se as garotas ficassem tão bêbadas a ponto de transar com dois ao mesmo tempo, na frente de todos os alunos."

"Você está mentindo!" Ele replicou mortalmente vermelho. Eu fiz uma careta, rindo por dentro.

"É claro que estou, Potter." Respondi com malícia, de uma maneira que ficava claro que eu não estava mentindo.

E que fique claro que eu _estava_ mentindo.

Sonserinos não são prostitutos, por favor.

Mas provocar Potter é tão gostoso. Aiai. Certos hábitos nunca morrem.

"Você está mentindo!" Repetiu, dessa vez com mais convicção. "Ninguém poderia fazer... _isso_. Quer dizer, já é constrangedor o bastante tirar a roupa na frente de uma pessoa só, fazer isso na frente de uma classe inteira é, no mínimo, impossível."

Agora eu entendi porque Potter é virgem, _pff_. Ele tem até vergonha de ficar nu na frente de alguém. Isso é tão...

"Não é da classe inteira, Potter." Corrigi. "É de uma _sala comunal_ inteira. Ou pelo menos do quarto ano pra cima."

"Oh, devo ficar aliviado por saber que as crianças não fazem parte dessa orgia?" Perguntou com sarcasmo. Suas bochechas continuavam vermelhas.

"Talvez." Respondi, apoiando meus cotovelos no chão. "Mas acho que não... Eu me sentia frustrado por ser proibido de participar das festas pelos mais velhos. Talvez você devesse lamentar, sabe, em solidariedade a eles."

Potter fez uma careta.

"Isso é terrível." Disse por fim. "Quer dizer, seus pais pensam que você está aqui para aprender e, bem, você está fazendo _isso_."

Cara, Potter é tão inocente. Eu falo de orgias como se fosse algo comum e ele pensa em pais?

Lamento informar, mas prostituta tem mãe. E pai. E uma família

A Weasley tem mãe, por sinal. Isso não é uma prova incontestável?

"Oh, Potter, não é porque você tem vergonha de tirar a roupa na frente de alguém que o mundo pense da mesma forma." Repliquei, com uma pontada de arrogância. "Sabe, Blaise uma vez me disse que existem pessoas que tiram fotos sem nada e colocam em lugares onde muitos podem ver..."

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu imediatamente. "Eu cresci com trouxas, Malfoy." Ah, é mesmo. Que bom! Ele pode conseguir umas dessas e...

"Você tem essas coisas?"

"Mas é claro que não." Potter corou e eu refreei uma risada.

"Hum, vou fingir que acredito nisso." Ele molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua e eu voltei a deitar no chão. Meus cotovelos estavam começando a doer.

"Se chamam revistas, _essas coisas_, quero dizer. Mas há também quem divulgue na internet. Eu, pessoalmente, nunca mexi em um computador. Sabe, meus tios me proibiam."

"Não é difícil saber o motivo, certo? Se é possível ver essas coisas por lá."

Eu sabia, basicamente, o que era um computador. Mas não estou muito familiarizado com o modo como ele pode ser útil.

Talvez eu comprasse um quando acabasse Hogwarts. Quem sabe.

"Não é como se os Sonserinos precisassem, pelo visto. Vocês veem tudo ao vivo e a cores." Ele deu um sorriso afetado e suspirou. "Isso é tão errado."

"Acho que todo àquele papo de Deus afetou seu cérebro, Potter." Comentei, me sentindo um pouco entorpecido pelo sono. "Só falta você me dizer que vai casar virgem."

"Não é uma má idéia." Me apoiei nos cotovelos novamente, me virando para Potter com uma expressão ultrajada. "Mas..." ele voltou a falar quando percebeu minha reação. "Não, eu não pretendo me casar virgem... Não é como se Ginny fosse deixar, na verdade."

"Você deveria terminar com ela, sabe." Falei com sinceridade. Potter me olhou fixamente. Senti-me na necessidade de comentar mais alguma coisa. "É visível que você tem medo dela. E, sinceramente, a Weasley não tem boa fama pela escola."

"Eu sei" Potter respondeu e soltou o ar pela boca, parecendo derrotado. "E a fama dela não é verdadeira." _Lamento informar, mas ela é, _Potter. Os Sonserinos mesmo já comentaram algo a respeito de uma sala abandonada e ela de joelhos. Não estava muito interessado em ouvir no momento, pois Blaise estava me enlouquecendo para ir até o campo de Quadribol. Os lufa-lufas estavam treinando e o _garoto-do-banheiro-interditado_ estava lá. Ele era capitão do time.

É claro que não coloquei isso em palavras. Pois Potter e eu estávamos nos dando bem demais e... Bom, ele salvou minha vida. Preciso, pelo menos, ser educado.

Aliás, o que eu estou fazendo aqui com Potter?

Tudo o que eu tinha em mente era ir até a sala do Prof. Slughorn e de lá voltar para as masmorras, mas especificamente minha cama, e dormir até amanhã.

Agora _já é_ amanhã. Estou deitado no chão com Potter – que na verdade está sentado, mas não é relevante – e lhe dando conselhos amorosos.

Como às coisas chegaram a esse ponto?

Daqui a algumas horas temos aula e Potter parece não estar preocupado. Na verdade, ele está sorrindo. Ele anda sorrindo muito ultimamente.

Talvez Deus exista e ele está se vingando de mim por ter dito que ele era uma farsa. Oh, Merlin. Deus, me desculpe. Prometo me comportar bem e não contar mais mentiras. Na verdade, daqui uns anos, quando eu agradecê-lo por salvar minha vida, posso aproveitar meu arroubo de generosidade e dizer que às festas na Sonserina, as bebidas alcoólicas e as stripers eram mentiras.

Pare de _sorrir_ Potter, isso é patético.

"O que foi?" Perguntei quando estava começando a me sentir constrangido com o olhar dele sobre mim.

"Isso é estranho..." Começou, seu sorriso sem vacilar nenhum segundo. "Estar aqui com você, sabe? Conversar como se fôssemos amigos." Faça-me sentir um lixo, Potter. "Você é arrogante, sarcástico e egocêntrico e isso é tão... _Draco Malfoy_." Estou em dúvida se isso foi ou não um elogio. Pela forma como ele disso,_talvez_ tenha sido.

As coisas estão ficando perigosas.

"O que posso dizer em minha defesa?" Perguntei de modo dramático. "Às pessoas me adoram por eu ser dessa forma." Desdenhei e joguei meu cabelo um pouco para o lado, de uma forma totalmente... _arrogante_. E não teve nada de gay nela. _Por favor_.

"Isso sim é difícil de entender." Potter riu baixinho e voltou a se deixar no chão. "Deus, além de estar com sono na aula amanhã, estarei dolorido."

"Potter, você não vê o quão errado é isso?" Perguntei de repente. "Você passou a noite em _claro_ e está _dolorido_."

"E estranhamente satisfeito." Ele completou, aparentemente sem notar o que estava explícito atrás das minhas palavras.

Merlin, Potter era _tão_ virgem.

"Você estaria da mesma maneira se tivesse ido até o sétimo andar com a Weasley..." Comentei com certa malícia.

"O que quer dizer?" Oh, que vontade de bater a cabeça dele contra o chão de pedra.

Bem, vamos lá: Potter estaria sem dormir porque do jeito que a Wealey é, não o deixaria sair da Sala Precisa tão cedo. Estaria dolorido porque ela, como deve ser muito experiente no assunto _sexo_, sabe aquelas posições incômodas. Por exemplo, de cabeça pra baixo... Ou sabe-se lá o que se passa na cabeça daquela garota. O fato é que Potter ficaria incrivelmente dolorido. Satisfeito, como acabou de ressaltar, porque o sexo é satisfatório. Não é?

E eu não estou pensando no sexo _gay_, por favor.

Aliás, porque diabos eu estou pensando isso?

Estou passando muito tempo com a Zabini.

Por falar nisso, será que ele fica por cima ou por baixo?

Se eu fosse gay – o que é impossível, que comentário inútil esse – eu seria o _ativo_. Odeio sentir dor.

Potter tem cara de ativo também. Ele não parece o tipo de homem que se deixa submeter. Mas quando o assunto é sexo Potter é tão ou mais inútil do que o Weasley.

Porque, pela maneira como ele beija a Granger, _com certeza_ é virgem.

Mas sobre o que eu estava falando mesmo? Ah sim. Potter, ativo e...

Não!

Isso está começando a ficar _mesmo_ perigoso. Juntei as palavras Potter, sexo e ativo na mesma frase. Oh, _Merlin_.

"Esqueça, Potter." _Você é virgem demais pra compreender_, acrescentei mentalmente. Já estava na hora de colocar um ponto final naquela nossa paz. Eu precisava afundar na minha cama macia – Merlin, porque nunca notei o quanto minha cama é macia? – e esquecer Potter. Sim, era um plano perfeito.

"Eu já tentei terminar com ela." Ele comentou de repente, cortando minhas chances de colocar minha ideia em pratica. Precisava de uma cama. _Agora_.

"Com a Weasley?" Perguntei lentamente.

"Não, com minha namorada Sonserina." Sarcasmo, Potter? "Com Ginny, claro."

"E porque não conseguiu?"

"Não é assim tão fácil. Ela parece realmente gostar de mim e complicou às coisas. Começou a perguntar o que havia de errado, que iria mudar, que me amava e, sabe, _essas coisas_..." Ele deu um sorriso triste, parecendo cansado pela primeira vez àquela noite. "Desde então eu desisti de tocar nesse assunto. A dor dela era tão..._palpável_."

"Então você pretende trancar sua felicidade pra conseguir a dela?" Eu perguntei, permitindo que a censura escapasse em minha frase. Ele me olhou fixamente.

"Talvez minha felicidade não seja assim tão fácil de alcançar, Malfoy. Já pensou nisso?"

"Se continuar com ela nunca vai descobrir, não é?" Ele piscou e mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando-o vermelho e úmido. Desviei o olhar.

"Talvez..." Respondeu com um olhar meio desfocado. "Eu sempre pensei que ter uma namorada fosse algo bom."

"E eu acho que é algo bom... Pelo menos quando _você_ _a ama_." Me senti idiota assim que fechei a boca. Os olhos de Potter tinham um brilho estranho no escuro.

Ele se virou, ficando de bruços no chão, usando os braços para se apoiar. "Obrigado."

"Hum?"

"Obrigado, Malfoy." Repetiu lentamente. "Sabe, por me escutar e tal..." Revirei os olhos. Incrível como o nariz do Potter merece ser quebrado.

Sempre achei que narizes quebrados têm certo charme.

Wow. Pensamento perigoso. Pense em Dumbledore. Isso! Dumbledore não _é_ charmoso e o nariz dele é quebrado. Isso. Imagem mental perfeita. Esqueça Potter de nariz quebrado e...

Oh, _merda_.

"Você não precisa me agradecer por isso."

"Claro que preciso! Por minha culpa você ficou sem dormir e ainda me livrou de ser estuprado!"

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça em negativa. Potter apoiou o queixo nas mãos. Ele parecia ter cinco anos de idade. Senti vontade de colocá-lo no meu colo.

Oh, _de novo não_. Potter no meu colo é uma imagem que eu realmente não devo ter em mente.

Maldito Blaise. Ele está afetando minha masculinidade.

Eu realmente disse, alguma vez, que não me importava por ele ser gay? Isso só pode ser um castigo divino! Ok, Deus, você venceu, tudo bem? Eu me rendo! Agora pode deixar de brincar comigo. Eu prometo dizer a Potter que era mentira sobre as orgias na Sonserina.

E de brinde agradecer por ele ter salvado minha vida na Sala Precisa. E do Comensal da Morte que estava me atacando. E meu traseiro de Azkaban, como Ronald _Idiota_ Weasley disse.

"Sabe, se os Sonserinos não te odiassem eu te levaria a uma das nossas festas." Só que bem depois. É tão divertido provocá-lo.

"Lamento informar, Malfoy, mas eu prefiro apenas estudar e dormir, como você disse. Suas festas pervertidas me fizeram ter imagens mentais nada agradáveis."

"Oh, então quer dizer que gente trepando em cima de uma mesa não é uma imagem que você aprecie?" Ergui uma sobrancelha em desafio, adorando a maneira como ele corou.

"Você poderia ser mais vulgar?" Ele riu de leve, balançando a cabeça. "Você é terrível."

"Vamos lá, Potter, me diga: O que a Weasley disse antes de você se afastar dela?" E daí se eu admiti que estava observando os dois? Ninguém os mandou se agarrarem no meio de um corredor onde pessoas costumam passar. Em uma escola.

O rosto dele começava a se tornar escarlate. Sorri por dentro, mas mantive uma expressão séria.

"Não é algo que eu gostaria de repetir." Murmurou em voz baixa, totalmente embaraçada.

Se eu fosse um pouco menos malfazejo teria desistido do assunto. Mas, cara, eu sou _Draco Malfoy_.

"Hum, vamos ver..." Busquei na memória o que as garotas costumavam me dizer em meio a um amasso. "Ela disse que você é _gostoso_?"

"Não, Malfoy." Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Droga, _droga_.

Ele deveria parar de fazer isso.

"Ok então... Hum, ela disse que estava _molhada_?"

Potter arregalou os olhos.

"Como assim?"

"Oh, Deus. Você é um caso perdido." Eu ri baixinho, me espreguiçando no chão. Minhas costas estariam completamente comprometidas mais tarde, eu sabia.

"Eu apenas não entendo muito sobre isso, tudo bem?" Abri ainda mais meu sorriso e ele soltou um grunhido.

"Vai me dizer?"

"Não."

"Ah, _vai_. Eu estou curioso agora. Você não gostaria de ficar com um Malfoy curioso, te garanto."

"Vou me arriscar."

"É assim que você trata a pessoa que salvou sua pele há apenas algumas horas atrás?" Perguntei de maneira dramática.

"Isso é chantagem, Malfoy." Falou com censura. Sorri.

"O que posso fazer? Sou um Sonserino, afinal."

"Ok, você venceu." Ele respirou fundo, se possível ainda mais corado. "Ela perguntou..." Pausa. "Bem, se eu queria, sabe... _foder_ ela."

"_Jura_?"

"Sim... Foi terrível, Malfoy. Ei, pare de rir agora!"

Eu coloquei as mãos sobre o estômago e tentei, inutilmente, parar de gargalhar. Era impossível. Observar a expressão ultrajada de Potter era demais para mim! Ele parecia realmente zangado.

"Sabe, isso é o que qualquer garoto quer ouvir no meio de um amasso." Murmurei alguns minutos depois, quando finalmente me curei da minha crise de riso. Potter não parecia muito feliz.

"Bem, eu não sou igual aos outros garotos então!" Ele disse, emburrado.

Claro que ele não era igual aos outros garotos. Ele era o _Salvador do Mundo Bruxo_. Eu era um garoto normal. Blaise era um garoto normal. Ou pelo menos quase, uma vez que ele gostava de..._Oh_! Não pode ser.

Não. Quer dizer... _Potter_? Não. _Impossível_. NÃO. Potter não pode ser gay.

Mas isso explicaria _muita_ coisa.

Olhei para Potter como se o visse pela primeira vez.

"O que você vê na Weasley?"

Ele me olhou demoradamente, como se considerasse a pergunta. Franziu a sobrancelha e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Que inferno. _Pare de fazer isso_.

"Bem, ela é legal... Engraçada, divertida... Sempre está alegre. Não é igual a Cho, que chorava por tudo."

Merlin, Potter é, definitivamente, um gay enrustido.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: MEUS AMORES! Nossa, fiquei muito contente com todas as pessoas que já leram a fic mas resolveram reler, e também contentíssima com quem está dando uma chance pra história pela primeira vez. Eu li e amei, de verdade, cada review. Vocês são lindas e o carinho que me dão, em nenhum outro fandom, vou conseguir!

Muito obrigada mesmo, e vejo vocês em breve, ok? Ok!

Até a próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Doce Loucura**

**Capítulo III - Too late for second-guessing...  
.**..Too late to go back to sleep, It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes and leap.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Dray? Você está entranho..."

Ouvi a voz de Blaise como se ele estivesse em outro plano. Estiquei-me mais na minha cama, os olhos fixos no dossel verde acima de mim. Não me dignei a respondê-lo.

O problema é que havia sim acontecido alguma coisa e sim, eu estou estranho. E estou com muita raiva de Blaise, para completar tudo. Se ele fosse um pouco mais inteligente – coisa que eu sei que ele não é, já que se apaixonou pelo Grifinório mais hétero de Hogwarts –- me deixaria em paz.

É claro que eu não disse o motivo da minha revolta. Pois isso seria admitir que eu estava... hum, ok... digamos, _confuso_ com acontecimentos recentes.

E o pior de tudo é que eu nem sabia exatamente o porquê eu estava desse jeito. Quer dizer, eu conhecia Potter há séculos e jamais passaria na minha cabeça que ele pudesse ser menos que perfeito (e eu não acredito que usei a palavra _perfeito_ para defini-lo).

E agora eu estava me escondendo dele, deliberadamente. E _por quê_? Ah sim, porque ele me faz ter pensamentos que eu não deveria ter.

Sempre soube que nutria sentimentos por ele além da aversão. Pra falar a verdade, há anos atrás eu havia começado a notá-lo demais. Importar-me demais. Brigar demais e querer estar perto demais. Claro que, na época, joguei a culpa em cima de toda a idiotice em que pudesse me apoiar com segurança. Agora tudo está fugindo do controle e eu estou me sentindo péssimo. Tudo o que precisava agora, depois de Voldemort, da guerra, das perdas e do meu pai preso, é descobrir que sou gay.

E que estou atraído pelo idiota do Potter.

Não. Isso não pode acontecer.

Eu sou Draco Malfoy, por favor. Eu sou hétero. E não vou dar a bunda por aí. E muito menos pro Potter.

E daí se ele é gay? Ótimo. Do jeito que ele é lerdo vai demorar anos pra descobrir isso. E de preferência será depois que tiver casado com Ginevra Weasley e, então, eu estarei casado também e olharei para tudo isso achando graça.

Porque será engraçado pensar que eu algum dia me senti confuso em relação ao que poderia vir a sentir por Potter além de raiva e vontade de quebrar seu nariz.

Sentindo-me mais animado com meus pensamentos, sentei na cama e encarei Blaise.

"Não aconteceu nada, Blai."

"Hum, que bom então..." Ele respondeu, apesar de não parecer acreditar em minhas palavras. "Ei, estou indo assistir o treino de Quadribol da Corvinal... Quer ir?"

Revirei os olhos e voltei a deitar na cama. Bem, se eu ficasse no dormitório estaria sozinho pra continuar pensando em Potter. Mas eu me recusei terminantemente a deixar minha imaginação solta demais... Ou quando desse por mim estaria fantasiando situações com Potter.

E, _droga_, essas situações parecem querer me agarrar nos momentos em que estou mais distraído. E quando dou por mim já estou imaginando como seria...

Bom, deixa pra lá.

Ir pro treino é a melhor coisa que eu poderia fazer hoje. Porque assim eu poderia assistir os garotos da Corvinal treinando e ter certeza da minha masculinidade.

"Porque não?" Resmunguei, tentando não parecer culpado.

O bom de ter ido assistir o treino é que eu passei duas horas ouvindo os suspiros de Blaine sobre o quão gostosos os Corvinais ficam quando estão suados e concentrados e não senti absolutamente nada. Passei duas horas olhando o modo como o uniforme se colava em seus corpos suados e nada. Nenhuma excitação, nenhum frio na barriga, nenhuma ereção indesejada...

Cara, estou me sentindo tão homem agora.

Como eu pude pensar que estava me sentindo atraído por eles? Argh. Patético.

Poderia até encarar Potter agora, de quem eu estou fugindo há uma semana. Eu sei, isso é ridículo. Mas mais ridículo seria se eu me transformasse em uma cópia do Blaise e passasse as refeições suspirando por um Grifinório que nunca ficaria comigo.

Sim. Estou me sentindo ótimo... Mas é melhor evitar Potter, por via das dúvidas.

"Cara, Renan é tão gostoso..." disse Blaise enquanto andávamos em direção ao castelo, após o treino "Pena que ele é hétero.".

"O Weasley também é..." comentei, revirando os olhos.

"Bem, mas com o Ronão é diferente, Dracky..." Blaise suspirou como uma donzela apaixonada e seus olhos brilharam. "Ele é tão... perfeito. Com o Renan é mais vontade de trepar loucamente, sabe? Com o Ronão é de colocar no colo e dar todo o amor do mundo!"

Precisei me segurar para não rir da cara dele.

Ser amigo é tão difícil às vezes.

"Eu sei, Blai." Optei por parecer solidário. Coloquei minha melhor expressão _de eu sei o que você está passando, mas estou aqui pro que precisar._

Blaise passou os braços em volta dos meus ombros e continuou me guiando pelos jardins até o portão.

"Sabe, ouvi dizer que Rosire está afim de você."

Fiz uma careta.

"Ela não tem nenhuma classe e dá pra metade da escola." eu disse em voz baixa "Nem consideraria sair com ela."

"Mas você anda precisando, Draco." Blaise disse em tom de censura, como se estivesse me repreendendo por não ter feito o dever de Transfiguração "Daqui a pouco começa a criar teias de aranha e ficará nojento."

"Oh, acho que não corro o risco de tanto." tentei parecer bravo, mas acho que não funcionou muito. Blaise riu e me soltou quando entramos na escola.

"O que pretende fazer hoje, _amorzão_?" Ele encostou-se a uma das paredes de pedra, onde o sol que entrava pelo portão não alcançava.

"Sei lá, qualquer coisa..." Respondi, me fazendo de indiferente. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia dizer que pretendia ir para o dormitório, deitar em minha cama e ficar pensando em Potter.

Bem, na verdade eu não pretendia fazer isso, só para deixar claro.

Minhas dúvidas a respeito da minha sexualidade foram esclarecidas, obrigado.

"Estava pensando em encurralar o Ronão e tentar puxar assunto..."

"Bem, boa sorte." Tentei parecer levemente interessado, mas só o nome do Weasley me irritava. Se bem que _Ronão_ não é exatamente o nome dele, mas isso é irrelevante.

"Ah, falando nisso, não te contei a maior!" Blaise parecia realmente excitado com o novo _babado_, então levantei uma sobrancelha, instigando-o a continuar. "Encontrei com Potter ontem quando estava voltando da sala do Horázinho, depois de pegar a poção do sono pra você..." Oh, merda. Porque de repente parece que existem milhares de borboletas no meu estômago? Lá vem... "E ele estava brigando com a Weasley. Ou melhor, a _Weasley_ estava brigando com ele. Ela gritava tão alto que não sei como o castelo inteiro não ouviu. Ela parecia possessa. Disse algo sobre ele estar evitando-a e não dando a atenção necessária... E então que suspeitava que ele tivesse outra! Acredita, Dray? O certinho de Hogwarts traindo a namorada..."

"E então?" Perguntei após ter certeza que Blaise não diria mais nada, tentando não parecer desesperado. Acho que funcionou bem, pois ele continuou:

"Bem, depois disso ele disse que não aguentava mais e saiu andando... Ela foi atrás dele e começou a dizer que não acreditava _realmente_ que ele tinha outra... Se ajoelhou no chão e tudo! Potter foi salvo pela McGonagall, que apareceu e levou os dois para a diretoria. Na verdade, acho que ela achou que a Weasley estava pagando um boque..."

"Sabe o que aconteceu com os dois?" O interrompi.

"Bem, pelo que ouvi por aí os dois pegaram detenção. Separados. E ela não está nada feliz com isso."

Preferi ficar em silêncio, ou iria me complicar.

Eu sei perfeitamente bem que foi covardia da minha parte não ter ido buscar as poções todas as noites para não correr risco de encontrar Potter, mas, cara, eu estava confuso!

Por culpa disso perdi a Weasley levando um fora... Vida injusta.

Mas pensando bem... Não gostaria de ter visto, de qualquer maneira. Já imagino como deve ter sido: ela jorrando fogo pelas ventas e o Harry se sentindo culpado por tentar, novamente, terminar com ela.

Tão previsível.

Comecei a andar em direção as escadas que levam as masmorras e Blaise me seguiu, comentando algo sobre como pretendia encurralar o _Ronão _quando ele voltasse de Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Weasley?"

"Err... Oi?"

"Onde está Potter?"

"Sabe, não acho que isso seja da sua conta..."

"Uh, só estou estranhando... Afinal, vocês sempre andam juntos."

"Como se você soubesse algo da minha vida, camarada." Irônica detectada.

Ronald 1x0 Blaise

"Sei mais do que você imagina."

Uma risada sarcástica. Um rolar de olhos.

"Sabe, Zabini, porque você não vai para as masmorras socializar com as cobrinhas e me deixa em paz?"

"Talvez eu queira socializar com _sua_ cobrinha."

Ronald 1x1 Blaise (pela ousadia, oras)

Tosse. Arregalar de olhos. Um palavrão.

"O que você disse?"

"Que talvez queira socializar com _você_."

"Cara, não foi isso que você disse."

"Er... _Chupar sua cobrinha_?"

O som de uma mão batendo contra um rosto. Um gemido.

"Seu pervertido!"

Uma porta batendo. Mais um palavrão.

Cara, Blaise acaba de tornar o impossível em _nem fodendo_.

"DracO?" Blaise chamou, sabendo que eu estava escondido em algum lugar do corredor ouvindo toda a conversa. Saí de dentro da sala de aula abandonada onde me encontrava e sorri com desdém.

"Ele bateu _mesmo_ em você?" Perguntei animadamente. Talvez agora ele desistisse de uma vez com esse assunto.

"Cara, como ele me deixou excitado! Draco, eu... Merlin, eu estou durinho!" Arregalei os olhos e olhei para Blaise esperando algum _haha, seu otário, acorda! Percebi que na verdade não quero àquele babaca do Ronald Weasley. Na verdade, percebi que sou hétero, não é ótimo? Vamos pegar algumas meninas!_

Não preciso dizer que não foi isso que saiu de seus lábios.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Draco, Meu... _Argh_, eu preciso de um banheiro agora.

E foi embora.

O pior de tudo é que ele foi embora e me deixou em um corredor abandonado sozinho, correndo o risco de encontrar com Potter.

Não, isso definitivamente não pode acontecer.

Dei uma volta de 380º no lugar onde estava e não vi nenhum sinal dos cabelos impenteáveis e soltei o ar, aliviado.

Seria muito azar da minha parte encontrar com Potter depois de uma semana o evitando, apenas por um descuido.

Comecei a dar alguns passos hesitantes pelo corredor, ao chegar no próximo, me encostei na parede e espiei para ver se havia alguém vindo.

Ninguém.

Ok, primeiro eu preciso me localizar.

Estou no quinto andar, certo. A Sala Comunal da Grifinória fica no sétimo.

Oh, mas Potter está cumprindo detenção. _Droga_. Onde fica a sala da Prof. McGonagall? Acho que no primeiro andar... _Droga_! Vou ter que passar pelo primeiro andar para chegar até as masmorras... Mas por outro lado, se eu me esconder aqui até ver Potter indo até o Salão Comunal...

Patético, Draco.

Você não vai sentar nesse chão sujo apenas por medo de encarar o Santo Potter, com seus cabelos desgrenhados e seu nariz desproporcional. Não mesmo.

_Droga_, não acredito que vou fazer isso...

"Malfoy, o que está fazendo no chão?"

Levei um susto e levantei em um pulo. Na minha frente, colocando dentro do bolso da capa um pergaminho com aspecto muito velho, estava Harry Potter. O próprio Salvador do Mundo Bruxo. Chamem a imprensa!

_Droga_. Pare de bombear sangue tão depressa, coração idiota.

_Droga. Droga. Droga._

"Potter!" Exclamei abobalhado e tinha plena consciência de que deveria estar parecendo idiota.

"Você sumiu." Ele comentou, abrindo um sorriso incerto. Meu coração começou a bater ainda com mais força dentro do peito.

"Oh" Passei a mão pelos cabelos e baguncei-os um pouco, tentando fazer meu cérebro voltar a funcionar. "Não sumi, Potter." Eu sei que essa resposta foi patética, obrigado.

"Se você diz..." Potter abriu mais um de seus sorrisos e colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça como sempre fazia quando estávamos juntos. Molhei meus lábios com a ponta da língua e tentei colocar uma expressão de curiosidade em meu rosto.

"Você não deveria estar em detenção?"

"Ah, McGonagall me liberou mais cedo, sabe... Disse algo sobre precisar corrigir alguns trabalhos!" Potter olhou pra mim por alguns segundos antes de desviar o olhar para o chão. Suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente avermelhadas. "Zabini te contou o que aconteceu, não é? Ele me viu brigando com Ginny ontem à noite."

"Ele me contou..." Respondi, sorrindo de leve. "Você terminou mesmo com ela?"

"Sim." Ele soltou um suspiro longo e mordeu o lábio inferior. Deus, ele estava tão atraente.

Que droga, eu já tinha voltado às boas com minha masculinidade, porque o idiota do Potter tinha que voltar e estragar tudo?

Não havia janelas naquele corredor e apenas um candelabro estava flutuando a alguma distancia de nós, mas conseguia vê-lo perfeitamente bem.

"Está aliviado?" Indaguei, pois ele não parecia muito feliz. Ele deveria estar, certo? Livrou-se de um estorvo como ela.

Ou talvez fosse apenas eu que queria que ele estivesse.

"Um pouco."

"Fico feliz. Essa foi a decisão certa." Alguma vez já disse que sou péssimo em consolar os outros?

"É, eu também..." Harry sorriu, suas bochechas tingidas de vermelho e os dentes incrivelmente brancos e alinhados a mostra. "Obrigado!"

"Você me agradece demais, Potter. E, para ser sincero, na maioria das vezes eu não sei exatamente pelo que você está agradecido."

"Por você ter me ajudado àquele dia..." Ainda sorrindo, ele encostou-se à parede e me olhou fixamente. As luzes das velas faziam reflexo contra seus óculos e era difícil ler sua expressão. "Se não fosse pela nossa conversa, acho que não teria coragem de terminar com ela."

"Não por isso." Eu retribui o sorriso inconscientemente e ele voltou a morder o lábio inferior. Precisei desviar o olhar para não cometer uma loucura.

"Er... Eu andei pensando sobre algumas coisas e... Ah, você... Quer dizer, eu não sei... Oh, _merda_."

Olhei para a expressão ansiosa dele e franzi a testa, tentando achar sentido em suas palavras. Ele parecia nervoso com alguma coisa e quando tirou as mãos de dentro do bolso da calça percebi que elas tremiam de leve. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Não entendi."

Ele não respondeu no momento, simplesmente se aproximou um pouco mais do meu corpo e continuou me fitando. As íris verdes estavam presas em mim e eu senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha, fazendo-me prender a respiração em antecipação.

"Draco, eu..." Antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, colou os lábios aos meus e no mesmo instante de afastou, horrorizado. "Deus, Dra... Malfoy, me desculpe. _Droga_, eu não sei o que... Ah, _me desculpa_! Eu... Oh." Não consegui absorver o absurdo de tudo aquilo antes de Potter me dar as costas e correr pelo corredor, sumindo de vista.

Minhas pernas tremiam tanto que caí no chão. Levei minhas mãos trêmulas até meus lábios latejantes.

Quando dei por mim novamente, estava correndo pelo corredor em direção a ele.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Vocês são mesmo muito amores! Relendo a história, agora, percebo que talvez tenha corrido demais com os acontecimentos. Acho que desde então cresci um pouco na minha maneira de escrever!

Espero ver vocês logo e mais, mais, mais vezes! Obrigada por cada review, eu li e amei todas elas. Até a próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV - And love is just a camouflage...  
**... for what resembles rage again

Quando eu tinha sete anos, entreouvi uma conversa dos meus pais. Eles falavam algo sobre um nascido trouxa que havia conseguido um cargo importante no Ministério. Um cargo que meu pai, Lucius Malfoy, sangue puro e rico, estava cobiçando. Quando eu tinha sete anos não compreendia exatamente como as coisas funcionavam e, com isso, senti raiva de alguém pela primeira vez na minha vida.

Quem era aquele tal de nascido trouxa para fazer meu pai ficar triste? Pelo tom de nojo que meu pai usava, àquilo definitivamente não era uma coisa boa. Ele sabia tudo o que era certo e o que era errado. Ele era meu reflexo e onde eu me espelharia pra sempre e, se eu tinha certeza de uma coisa, era que eu não gostava de nascidos trouxas também.

Porque meu pai não gostava, e isso era o suficiente.

Quando completei nove anos, meu pai me levou pela primeira vez no Ministério da Magia. Eu conheci sua sala e ela era linda. E tinha seu cheiro. Seu perfume caro e aquele era meu cheiro preferido. Era cheiro do amor. O cheiro da pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo - mas do que minha própria mãe. E foi naquele dia que tive meu primeiro contato com um _sangue-ruim _(como havia aprendido a chamá-los).

Papai não costumava ter pessoas daquele tipo em nossa casa. Era a Mansão Malfoy, apenas pessoas da alta elite pisavam em nosso chão. Meu pai olhou para mim demoradamente e suspirou, ajoelhando-se até ficar na minha altura. Colocou as mãos pálidas sobre meus ombros e a cor cinza, naquele momento, era minha cor preferida.

"É uma pena, Dragão, que você tenha que se relacionar com esse tipo de pessoas." Ele havia dito com um _quê_ de resignação, me fitando atentamente.

Ergui meu queixo para ele e absorvi suas palavras. E sabia que ele falava sobre o nascido trouxa que, um tempo atrás, tinha nos cumprimentado.

"O eu quero ensinar a você é que esses tipos de pessoa são sujas, Draco. Você compreende? Nunca se deixe enganar por eles, fui claro?"

"O que eles fizeram para nós?" Perguntei, fitando a cor cinza em seus olhos. O cinza que eu sabia ser da mesma cor que os meus. Ele me olhou atentamente, examinando meu rosto meticulosamente, e molhou os lábios com ponta da língua.

"Eles, Dragão, nos perseguiram por anos. Muitos de nós morremos pelas suas mãos e agora eles acham ter o direito de roubar nossa magia. Magia, essa, que eles tentaram exterminar e por anos consideraram algo ruim, sinônimo de crueldade e, no fim, os cruéis eram eles."

Então eu entendi exatamente o porquê meu pai odiava os sangues-ruins. Eles eram assassinos e tinham inveja porque nós éramos melhores. E queriam nos roubar.

Quando tinha dez anos, meu tutor me ensinou sobre a Magia. A magia não podia ser roubada, como meu pai havia dito. Ela nascia em nosso sangue e era algo infinito e, muitas vezes, instável.

Então como eles conseguiam nos roubar? Essa era a pergunta que eu me fazia enquanto ouvia-o falar horas e horas sobre a nossa história.

Quando tinha onze anos, meu pai me disse que eu não deveria me juntar a pessoas inferiores. Ele fez uma lista das famílias mais nobres e disse com quem, exatamente, eu deveria me relacionar. E ele nem precisou dizer que sangues-ruins deveriam ser evitados. E nessa altura eu nem me lembrava mais sobre o que o havia aprendido sobre a Magia, porque quando eu fitava os olhos de meu pai eu tinha tudo o que precisava: segurança, amor e, principalmente, alguém em quem confiar.

Porque meu pai era sinônimo de confiança. E eu acreditaria e confiaria e o amaria e apoiaria e seguiria até o fim.

Aos dezesseis anos comecei a sonhar com heróis, mas esses heróis não eram sangues-puros e eram ligeiramente magrelos e usavam óculos remendados.

E eu imaginava que Potter era capaz de qualquer coisa, então porque diabos ele não me salvava das mãos da morte? Eu sentia vontade de me agarrar com força nele e implorar, de joelhos, por ajuda. E me odiava em seguida por isso, por que eu sabia e eu queria enfiar de uma vez na cabeça que eu não merecia nem chegar perto de alguém como ele.

E eu sentia tanta raiva em todo o tempo que não conseguia dormir e não conseguia comer e tudo o que eu via na minha frente eram olhos verdes e àquela sensação de que se eu tivesse pelo menos uma parte dele, poderia vencer o mundo e principalmente meu pai.

E eu me perguntava em noites se insônia, enquanto rolava na minha cama, com as cortinas fechadas e lacradas, quando às coisas mudaram tanto e, Diabos, como eu pude ser tão ingênuo? A marca negra queimava minha pele e se tornava difícil saber quando era um chamado de Voldemort ou quando era apenas minha imaginação pregando peças. A pressão estava a ponto de me enlouquecer e eu chorava todas as noites, buscando consolo nas coisas mais ridículas porque eu precisava me segurar em alguma coisa para não afundar de vez na merda que era minha vida.

E eu queria acreditar que alguém me salvaria e esse alguém sempre se formava em minha mente e era difícil ignorar a agonia que se instalava em meu peito. Porque eu sabia que não seria salvo por ele e eu sabia que deveria seguir em frente, porque os olhos cinzas do meu pai estavam se apagando e desde quando eu não conseguia encará-los mais?

Eu precisava erguer minha cabeça e acabar de vez com àquilo. E Potter não iria me salvar e eu deixei que a esperança, que não me erguia à mão em anos, cair pela torre com um jato de luz verde. O verde que sempre estavam em meus sonhos e eu começava a duvidar sobre o que exatamente eram. Porque o verde que eu conhecia não era cruel. Ele era límpido, verdadeiro e era salvação. E não desespero.

E quando imaginava o verde, ele sorria e me estendia à mão e eu sabia que tudo estaria bem a partir daquele momento.

E quando vi o verde acertar a pessoa errada que estava ali no momento certo, eu percebi que nunca mais teria uma chance à salvação. E me deixei guiar para fora do castelo e ignorei a luta ao meu redor e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como eu era covarde e que estava perdido!

E era exatamente nisso que eu pensei quando puxei Potter pelo braço e encarei seus olhos.

A salvação que eu tanto esperei desde a prisão de meu pai estava ali, na minha frente, em um corredor deserto, no meio da noite. Era aquele verde de seus olhos que eu imaginava em meus sonhos e era aquele que eu queria ver e queria acreditar e queria me perder.

E só de olhar para ele doía.

Porque ele era uma esperança que parecia, agora, tão distante. E ele estava ali, na minha frente, me encarando, com suas bochechas avermelhadas e seus lábios entreabertos. E eu sabia, no momento em que ele havia encostado os lábios nos meus, minutos antes, que eu estava perdido. Eu estava tão irrevogavelmente ferrado que senti vontade de rir. E quando o puxei para perto do meu corpo e absorvi sua exclamação de surpresa quando nossos corpos se colaram, eu sabia que nunca antes estivera tão certo em toda minha vida.

"Eu também quero isso."

Observei os olhos de Potter de abrirem em espanto e engoli em seco.

Meu corpo inteiro tremia e eu estava ofegante, me perdendo dentro das íris esmeralda. E ele era tão certo. _Droga_, ele é tão certo!

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, no meio do corredor, fitando-o nos olhos. Mas foi tempo o suficiente para ter certeza que estava mesmo ferrado e não havia volta. Continuei encarando-o, enfrentando-o, mesmo que minha vontade fosse gritar e então bater nele por ter despertado àquilo dentro de mim. E tinha ainda mais vontade de sair correndo e me bater, por deixar me levar por esse olhar que, no momento, pertencia e se dirigia a mim.

E quando Potter ergueu a mão e colocou-a sobre meu coração, eu senti meu peito explodindo e chorar de repente me pareceu ser tão fácil.

"Você é lindo." Disse, e eu sabia que ele não se referia a minha aparência. Sua mão comprovava isso. A maneira como ele me fitava não era superficial como todas as garotas com as quais eu já havia saído. Era como se ele conseguisse ler minha alma e eu queria que ele lesse e que entendesse e me explicasse que porcaria estava acontecendo comigo. Porque doía e era tão indigno que eu queria me enterrar em minha cama e apenas sair de lá quando tudo estivesse novamente em seu lugar e Potter voltasse a ser o que sempre foi para mim.

Mas o que ele sempre havia sido pra mim? Ele era algo que eu sabia que queria desde a primeira vez, aos meus onze anos. E mesmo depois de todos os anos que se passou ele continuou sendo essencial. E quantas horas por dia eu passava pensando em uma maneira de irritá-lo? E tudo o que eu sempre quis era ser notado e eu amava a maneira como ele sempre se sentiu afetado por mim.

Ele nunca foi indiferente.

Eu queria dizer algo inteligente e fazê-lo sentir pelo menos um pouco do que eu estava sentido. Queria dizer que o admirava, e droga, eu admirava. Eu queria gritar que sonhava com ele me salvando e que chorei por semanas depois da guerra e que não conseguia dormir a noite com pesadelos, pois ele era o protagonista. Eu queria dizer que sentia muito por ser um babaca e queria que ele entendesse, de uma vez, que queria ser beijado.

Mas nenhumas dessas palavras saíam e estavam presas, me sufocando. E era como se eu voltasse há ter dezesseis anos e estivesse novamente em meu quarto, nas masmorras, esperando algo que eu sabia que nunca chegaria, mas mesmo assim continuava tendo fé e torcendo.

E o pior de tudo é que os meus sonhos e desejos e necessidades e ilusões mais desesperadas sempre envolviam Potter. E mesmo passando horas e dias e meses e anos tentando apagar tudo o que eu sabia que existia, eu não conseguia. E o final estava ali na minha frente, no alcance da minha mão. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era abaixar um pouco os lábios e me encaixaria perfeitamente nos dele e poderia puxar minha cortina e chamar os créditos.

E foi o que eu fiz. Eu o beijei.

Mas a vida não é uma peça de teatro. E enquanto eu o beijava com vontade, como se minha vida dependesse disso e sentia lágrimas salgadas misturadas a nossos gostos, não me importei e não queria me importar se eram minhas ou dele. Porque tudo o que eu queria era que aquele momento durasse pra sempre e que jamais terminasse e queria, ainda, que ele me puxasse pra mais perto, da maneira que fazia, até não haver mais espaço entre nós e algo me dizia que mesmo assim, não seria o suficiente.

"Draco, está tudo bem... Eu to aqui" ele começou a dizer, distribuído beijos sobre meus lábios, minhas bochechas, testa e queixo.

As lágrimas eram minhas.

"Você está aqui..." Eu repeti debilmente. Senti a respiração dele bater contra minha orelha enquanto me abraçava.

"Eu estou aqui, Draco." Repetiu novamente em voz baixa, afundando as mãos em meus cabelos. Mesmo sem olhá-lo, sabia que ele estava com os olhos fechados. Seu corpo era quente sobre o meu e seu abraço era como eu sempre imaginei: seguro. "Está tudo bem..."

Eu assenti e passei os braços sobre seus ombros, puxando-o mais para perto. "Vamos sair daqui..." Sussurrei e segurei sua mão, puxando-o pelo corredor.

* * *

Enquanto abria a porta da Torre da Astronomia, não pude deixar de esperar algum comentário de Potter. Aquele era o lugar onde Dumbledore havia morrido por minha culpa. Mas ele não disse nada. Não disse nada enquanto se aproximava e continuou em silêncio quando passou as mãos pelo meu rosto, limpando minhas lágrimas. E continuou assim por um bom tempo, enquanto sentávamos contra uma das paredes e olhávamos as estrelas no céu.

Depois de uma guerra passamos a apreciar as pequenas coisas da vida.

Nunca gostei das estrelas. Minha mãe costumava colocar seu telescópio na varanda e passávamos horas vendo as estrelas e constelações. Ela, como uma legítima Black, era fascinada por astronomia. Eu gostava de sua companhia e da sua voz aveludada me explicando, detalhadamente, coisas na verdade eu nem me lembro mais. Mas o céu, em especial, nunca me chamou a atenção.

Eu me lembro que depois do julgamento onde meu pai foi preso, passei a noite inteira no telhado da mansão. Não me importei com o frio, nem com a leve chuva que caía. Eu apenas fitei o céu em seu infinito. O céu estava pintado de estrelas àquela noite. Era quase como se ele entendesse que eu precisava apreciar aquela beleza porque eu senti falta de algo que, na verdade, eu não gostava.

Era como sentir o cheiro de flores do campo e canela de minha mãe, depois que Harry derrotou Voldemort com minha varinha e ela me abraçou com força. Era como sentir o cheiro do perfume caro de meu pai. A sensação que eu estava, finalmente, em casa e era certo e era reconfortante.

Era como poder acordar tarde e ficar um pouquinho mais na cama porque não havia nada com o que se preocupar. Era como conseguir respirar fundo e ter paz. Era como conversar com amigos em uma tarde, ou tomar sorvete e sentir a textura das coisas e sentir o sol e sorrir e simplesmente viver.

Coisas que você sempre achou comum e nunca deu a devida importância, mas que em momentos de guerra você percebe o quão importantes eram e o quanto você daria para tê-las novamente.

Era como ver o sorriso de alguém que você ama e perceber o quanto àquilo enche seu coração.

Era como ter esperança.

É como olhar nos olhos de Potter.

"Eu não culpo você, Draco." A voz de Harry chegou até mim e eu fechei os olhos, apoiando minha cabeça na parede de pedra. Eu sabia sobre o que ele estava falando e se fazer de desentendido não melhoraria as coisas.

"Você deveria."

"Não, Draco. Você não é um assassino e eu sei disso." Harry chegou mais perto e senti sua mão sobre a minha, em uma carícia lenta. "Eu estava aqui quando Snape matou Dumbledore."

"Eu sei." Respondi sem olhá-lo. "Havia duas vassouras. Era apenas juntar dois mais dois."

"Draco..."

"Sabe..." eu o cortei "É tão fútil da nossa parte nos preocupar com coisas tão pequenas depois de acontecimentos como esse. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo não me preocupar com essas coisas pequenas." Eu ri, sem humor. "É difícil lembrar tudo o que eu senti depois de tanto tempo, mas ao mesmo tempo é tão fácil que chega a ser assustador."

"Eu sei." Harry disse. Sua mão continuava sobre a minha, no chão. "Mas nós continuamos sentindo, Draco. E temos que seguir em frente..." Abri meus olhos e o fitei demoradamente. Estava escuro e seus olhos pareciam brilhar mais do que o normal. "O que eu aprendi na Guerra é o quanto cada decisão que tomamos é importante para tornar quem nós somos. Eu me precipitei ao te beijar..." suas bochechas tornaram-se ligeiramente avermelhadas "Mas eu precisava fazer isso... Eu sempre senti tanta raiva quando estava perto de você. Mais raiva do que seria normal para uma rixa de adolescentes. E esse ano você está diferente e depois daquela nossa conversa as coisas se tornaram tão confusas. E quando eu via você nas refeições, minha vontade era de ir até lá e te obrigar a olhar pra mim... Nunca pensei que _Draco Mimado Malfoy_ pudesse fazer algo assim comigo!" Ele riu de leve, balançando a cabeça. Se aproximou mais de mim, seu nariz quase se encostando ao meu "E quando você disse que também queria isso meu coração parou." Harry mordeu o lábio inferior de leve e olhou para mim, ansioso. "Posso te beijar de novo, Draco?"

Não respondi, apenas sorri de leve e juntei meus lábios aos dele novamente. Ele passou a língua sobre meus lábios e mordeu-os de leve antes de aprofundar o beijo e me puxar para seu colo. Coloquei uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos.

No momento não queria pensar. Tudo o que existia era Potter embaixo de mim, querendo arrancar minha alma com os lábios.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Demorei com esse capítulo, eu sei! Mas pra recompensar, postarei um amanhã, o que acham? Obrigada MESMO por cada comentário. Li e aguardei todos no coração, rs. Vejo vocês em breve!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V - I'm screaming "I love you so..."**  
...But my thoughts you can't decode.

Enquanto me deitava na cama completamente nu, tinha plena consciência da dolorosa ereção que mantinha entre as pernas. Ereção essa que ficava cada vez maior com o olhar faminto de Harry sobre meu corpo. Lancei-lhe um olhar que considerava sensual e ele molhou os lábios com a língua rosada, deixando-me ainda mais acesso.

Ele estava de pé, em frente à cama e vestindo apenas uma boxer verde que se colava perfeitamente em seu corpo, deixando pouco para a imaginação. O volume dentro dela mostrava o quão afetado Harry também estava com a situação. Ele começou a passar a mão naquele volume enquanto me fitava atentamente. Suas íris estavam negras de desejo e sua boca entreaberta, por onde saíam pequenos gemidos que lembravam muito meu nome.

Fechei os olhos por um instante, tentando por tudo me controlar. Quando voltei a abri-los, Harry estava sem a cueca e massageava lentamente seu pênis, em um movimento torturante de vai e vem. Sem aguentar mais, fechei minha mão em torno da minha própria ereção sem desgrudar meus olhos do dele, que brilharam de maneira quase obscena enquanto me observava e mordia o próprio lábio inferior, deixando-o avermelhado e úmido.

Adorando sua reação, comecei a provocá-lo ainda mais. Jogando minha cabeça pra trás, gemendo seu nome enquanto aumentava aos poucos a intensidade dos movimentos da minha mão, totalmente ciente que ele me observava atentamente.

Quase não me surpreendi ao sentir o corpo quente dele contra o meu e a boca ávida procurar a minha para um beijo desesperado, enquanto me obrigava a parar com os movimentos de minha mão quando segurou meus pulsos com força calculada.

Sua língua brincava com a minha de maneira erótica, fazendo qualquer pensamento lógico sumir mais rápido que uma maldição. Ele mordeu meus lábios e os chupou em seguida do jeito que sabia que eu adorava e soltei um gemido quando suas mãos desceram para minhas nádegas e as apertaram com força, erguendo meu quadril da cama e fazendo sua ereção roçar na minha, que já latejava.

Ele sorriu quando me olhou e o verde de seus olhos quase não era visível por culpa da dilatação óbvia de suas pupilas. Ergui mais meu quadril em busca de mais contato e mordi meus lábios quando ele deslizou a outra mão pela minha coxa, causando-me arrepios pela espinha.

A mão que ele mantinha sobre minhas nádegas subiram pelas minhas costas até se prenderem em meus cabelos. Ele os puxou de leve enquanto colocava dois de meus dedos na boca, chupando-os como se fossem o doce mais saboroso do mundo. Pensei que fosse gozar apenas com aquela imagem.

Quando os julgo úmidos o bastante e os tiro da boca, ficando de joelhos sobre a cama, voluntariamente abrindo bem minhas pernas, Harry solta um gemido baixo. Então leva um dos dedos até minha entrada, circulando-a de leve, mas sem nunca penetrar.

"Dracky..." Sua voz parecia estranhamente distante para alguém que estava colado a minha orelha, mas não liguei. Tudo o que eu queria era aqueles dedos dentro de mim de uma vez, _oh_.

"Oh, Harry... Eu te quero tanto!" Passei minhas mãos pelas suas costas, arranhando-as de leve e puxando-o mais para mim. Queria senti-lo por inteiro.

"Dray..." A voz dele agora estava mais perto e eu sorri, soltando um gemido baixo quando ele me penetrou o primeiro dedo. Abri ainda mais as pernas, facilitando o processo. "Draaaaacky" Comecei a ficar frustrado. A voz dele lembrava vagamente a de Blaise e se isso continuasse acabaria broxando e... Bom, não importa. Potter acabou de me penetrar mais um dedo. _Oh, Merlin._

"Oh, Harry, assim... Bem fundo, por favor..." choraminguei, jogando meus quadris para cima e Potter começou a me sacudir pelos ombros. Olhei-o confuso e ele, de repente, pareceu ficar menos nítido. Não havia mais dedos e nenhum contato, apenas uma ereção dolorosa entre minhas pernas e sua voz ecoando em minha mente: "Draaaaaacky, acorda."

Em uma atitude desesperada agarrei-o pelos ombros e o empurrei novamente para a cama. Oh, não. Ele não iria fugir de mim agora. Não mesmo.

"AAAH. Draco, seu pervertido." Senti uma pancada fofa contra minha cabeça e abri vagamente os olhos. encarando um Blaine totalmente irritado abaixo de mim com o travesseiro pronto para uma nova investida.

Levantei da cama em um pulo e o fitei, perplexo.

"Você estava me estuprando?" Perguntei indignado.

"Mas é claro que não, seu idiota. Se alguém aqui tinha a intenção de estuprar alguém, esse alguém era você que me puxou pra sua cama e subiu pra cima de mim. ECA, Draaaaaay. Você subiu em cima de mim!" Ele começou a esfregar os braços como se um arrepio tivesse passado por seu corpo.

Blaise era tão engraçado.

"Eu nunca faria isso!" disse imediatamente, lhe dando as costas. E que fique claro que não era por culpa da ereção que tinha entre as pernas pelo sonho que acabara de ter com Potter.

"SEU SAFADO!" exclamou de repente, levantando da cama com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Perguntei-me onde havia ido parar a irritação de um minuto atrás. Ignorei propositalmente seu pijama de cerejinhas. "Você estava sonhando com o Potter. Gemendo o nome dele. E pior, sonhando que estava dando para ele, se for contar pela maneira como abriu as pernas antes que conseguisse te acordar." Ele riu longamente e se jogou novamente na cama, me encarando como se eu fosse de outro planeta. "Safadinho, Dray. Sempre soube que um dia acabaria se rendendo aos encantos de um pênis. Tudo bem que Potter não é lá essas coisas... Ele não é um Ronão, claro, mas dá pro gasto e tem uma bunda gostosinha... E aí? Já tem um plano para conquistá-lo? Oh, Dray, você vai precisar de _muita_ ajuda. Potter é todo certinho e, sabe, vai ser difícil seduzi-lo. Ouvi dizer por aí que ele a Weasley nunca fizeram sexo e eles namoram há uns dois anos. Acredita?"

Primeiro, eu não sou safado. Segundo, eu não estava gemendo o nome do Potter, com certeza Blaise está ouvindo demais e o sonho que estava tendo antes de ser acordado abruptamente não é relevante. Terceiro, eu não estava dando para o Potter! Bem, ainda não estava. Se Blaise não tivesse me acordado... Quarto, quem é o Blaise pra dizer alguma coisa sobre a bunda do meu Harry? Quinto, Weasley jamais chegaria nem aos pés dele. Sexto, não preciso de ajuda e muito menos seduzir Potter, ele já está na minha. Sétimo, como ele sabia que a Weasley-fêmea nunca tinha levado meu Harry pra cama? Com certeza jamais deixei escapar isso pra ele.

"Draaaaaaay, o que você pretende fazer?" Voltou a perguntar, visivelmente excitado. "Eu vou te ajudar... Você tem sido o melhor amigo do mundo desde que descobriu que amo o Weasley, me apoiando e me ajudando a conquistá-lo." Sonhadoramente, Blaise fechou os olhos e suspirou. Com certeza pensando no Ron.

Pela primeira vez desde que comecei a me encontrar com o Harry, há uma semana, me senti culpado por não ter contado ao Blaise. E o pior de tudo é que eu poderia, muito bem, tentar ajudá-lo agora que me encontrava com o melhor amigo dele todas as noites.

"Eu não pretendo fazer nada, Blai." Respondi lentamente, ignorando deliberadamente o fato de ele estar dando saltinhos pelo quarto. "Você teve algum avanço com o Weasley?"

"Não..." A pergunta serviu para que ele parasse de pular. Sentou-se na beirada de sua cama e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos. "Ele está fugindo de mim... Se me vê em algum corredor há metros de distância, some tão rápido que eu poderia jurar que é aparatação. E nas aulas senta bem longe de mim. Acho que fui com muita sede ao pote."

"É claro que foi com muita sede ao pote!" Me sentei na minha cama e cruzei as pernas "Você deveria ser mais sutil..."

"Ah, Dray, você sabe que eu não sei ser sutil!" Soltando um suspiro, ele se jogou de costas na cama. "Como eu sofro!"

"O que você acha de um encontro duplo?" perguntei lentamente. Pedindo silenciosamente para que ele não fizesse um escândalo.

"E como você pretende conseguir isso, _gracinha_?" Blaise colocou sua melhor expressão de desdém e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Você anda fazendo a sobrancelha?" Perguntei abobalhado. Ele instintivamente cobriu-as com a mão e fungou.

"Qual o problema? Ficou melhor assim... AH, não tente mudar de assunto, Dray."

Eu não estava tentando mudar de assunto. Simplesmente fiquei surpreso em constatar que a sobrancelha dele estava delineada demais para ser natural.

"Bom, posso tentar conversar com Potter para que ele convença o Weasley a se encontrar com a gente..." dei de ombros e tentei parecer genuinamente inocente.

"E você acha que Potter aceitaria isso numa boa?" As mãos que ele usava para cobrir os olhos foram em direção à cama, puxando o pequeno ursinho com que dormia. Abraçou-o com força e me olhou demoradamente. "Você está me escondendo alguma coisa, seu puto?"

"É claro que não!" Acho que respondi um pouco rápido demais, mas tentei me manter impassível. Blaise era gay, não burro.

"Tudo bem então..."

Não preciso dizer que, na verdade, não parece nada bem, não é?

"Vou arranjar tudo para nós, Blai!" disse animadamente, levantando da cama e procurando pena e pergaminho. "Esteja pronto às 20h00 e não me faça esperar. E" me virei pra ele, que abraçava com força o ursinho de pelúcia com um olhar meio abobalhado. "por favor, não aja como uma bicha louca ou irá assustar o pobre do Weasley."

"Está insinuando que eu pareço uma bicha louca?" Exclamou perplexo. Por sorte havia conseguido achar o que procurava e bati a porta do quarto antes que o Ron – a pelúcia do Blaise – me acertasse.

* * *

_Harry..._

_Sei que havia dito que hoje não iria para Hogsmeade, mas programei algo para nós e preciso comprar algumas coisas (fique tranquilo, não é nada sexual)._

_Você poderia me encontrar na Torre de Astronomia às 17h00? Preciso conversar com você sobre alguns assuntos e seria interessante se você aparecesse, sabe. Talvez eu tenha mentido e compre presentes sexuais para nós dois._

_Ah, e ontem na aula de Poções você estava uma delícia. Deveria usar àquela calça mais vezes. Realça sua bunda._

_Precisei fechar minha capa para ninguém notar o volume que tinha entre as pernas..._

Ok, talvez esse não seja um bom assunto para uma carta.

_Harry..._

_Sei que havia dito que hoje não iria para Hogsmeade, mas programei algo para nós e preciso comprar algumas coisas (fique tranquilo, não é nada sexual)._

_Você poderia me encontrar na Torre de Astronomia às 17h00? Preciso conversar com você._

_Estou com saudade..._

_D.M_

Melhor tirar esse "_estou com saudade_" ou ele pode se achar demais. E eu nem estou com saudade dele, na verdade.

_Harry..._

_Sei que havia dito que hoje não iria para Hogsmeade, mas programei algo para nós e preciso comprar algumas coisas (fique tranquilo, não é nada sexual)._

_Você poderia me encontrar na Torre de Astronomia às 17h00? Preciso conversar com você._

_A propósito, você acha que consegue alguma Poção da Verdade com o Prof. Slughorn? Não precisa ser uma Veritaserum..._

_Depois te explico melhor!_

_D.M_

Reli o bilhete o dobrei cuidadosamente antes de amarrá-lo a minha coruja. Tentei não sorrir muito enquanto fazia planos para conseguir juntar o babaca do Weasley com Blaise.

* * *

Sorri ao sentir braços circulando minha cintura por trás e um corpo quente se moldar com perfeição ao meu. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás e apoiei sobre o ombro de Harry, sentindo o cheiro dele invadindo meu nariz e me deixando ligeiramente tonto.

"Senti sua falta..." murmurou baixinho contra minha orelha, fazendo-me arrepiar e cerrar os olhos. Às vezes tinha certeza que ele me provocava propositalmente.

"Eu também..." respondi em um suspiro, me aconchegando mais a ele. Acho que ronronei como um gato, pois Harry riu e me puxou ainda mais contra seu corpo.

"Como você está?" ele começou a acariciar minha barriga com a ponta dos dedos e eu fechei os olhos, deixando-me levar.

"Bem..." não sabia exatamente sobre o que eu falava. Precisava me afastar dele para poder pensar com clareza novamente, mas era tão difícil e Harry era tão quente e era tão gostoso ficar daquele jeito com ele.

Ele depositou um beijo carinhoso sobre meu pescoço antes de me virar, deixando-me de frente pra ele. Encarei seus olhos verdes e não pude impedir que um sorriso nascesse em meus lábios.

Estávamos na Torre de Astronomia e o sol começava a se pôr, deixando os cabelos de Harry com cor de ouro e suas íris verde-amareladas. Ele estava com os cabelos ligeiramente úmidos e passei minha mão sobre eles, observando-o fechar os olhos e soltar um gemido satisfeito. Mordi meu lábio quando o som me atravessou e senti o desejo se espalhando pelo meu corpo.

Harry deve ter lido meus pensamentos, pois abriu os olhos e sorriu docemente, juntando nossos lábios em um beijo sem línguas. Pensei que fosse gemer de frustração quando ele se afastou.

"Sobre o que queria falar comigo?" Perguntou, ignorando deliberadamente minha expressão rancorosa. Afastei meu corpo do dele para conseguir articular uma resposta coerente.

"É sobre Ronald Weasley..." Respondi, tentando parecer despreocupado. Se ele pelo menos desconfiasse que eu pretendia juntá-lo com Blaise, com certeza me proibiria terminantemente de fazê-lo.

Não que ele mandasse em mim, mas Harry sabe ser bem persuasivo quando quer.

"Ron?" Harry franziu a testa, me olhando interrogativo. "Você nem ao menos gosta dele..."

"Eu nunca disse isso, Harry!" Tentei colocar uma expressão de ultraje. "Agora que estamos juntos, pensei que seria legal um conhecer os amigos do outro, entende? E eu realmente quero conhecer melhor o Weasley..." Mordi meu lábio inferior e lancei-lhe meu olhar que julgava ser inocente. Ele abriu um sorriso imenso e se aproximou novamente de mim, abraçando-me pela cintura.

"Oh, Draco, isso é incrível!" Disse, parecendo realmente orgulhoso de mim. Tive que refrear a vontade de bufar. "Você vai adorá-lo, te garanto." Novamente Harry estava falando contra minha orelha. Seu hálito quente batia contra minha pele e eu sentia-a formigando.

"Hum, então, Harry... Pensei em marcamos um encontro aqui, às 20h00. O que acha? Já conversei com Blaise e..."

"Blaise Zabini?" Harry se afastou o suficiente para me encarar.

"Sim. Qual o problema?"

"Ah, Draco... Ele é meio estranho, você não acha? Ele anda rebolando..." Ele parecia uma criança mimada reclamando sobre a papinha sabor abóbora da qual não gostava. Não pude deixar de achá-lo uma gracinha.

"Ele não anda rebolando, Harry. De onde tirou isso?"

"Eu nunca havia reparado, para ser sincero... Quem comentou comigo foi o Ron. Tenho a impressão que ele não gosta muito dele."

Oh, _merda_. Tudo o que eu precisava agora era isso. Tinha que convencer Potter a trazer o Weasley para a Torre de Astronomia até as 20h00, ou Blaise iria ficar puto da vida comigo.

"Sonhei com você essa noite..." Sussurrei baixinho, encarando-o fixamente nos olhos. Se ele percebeu a mudança súbita de assunto, nada disse. Apenas retribuiu meu olhar, sorrindo de leve.

"Sonhou o que comigo, se posso saber, Draco."

Eu enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços e apertei ainda mais meu corpo contra o dele.

"Sonhei que estávamos sozinhos em um quarto..." sorri de leve ao notar seu rosto levemente avermelhado. Deslizei meus lábios sobre a pele imaculada de seu pescoço e mordi de leve, sentindo-o se arrepiar contra meu corpo. "Mas em nome da sua virtude não vou contar os detalhes." Passei minha língua de leve na região sensível atrás da orelha e embrenhei uma das mãos nos cabelos úmidos. Ele apertou com mais força minha cintura e procurou meus lábios de forma ávida, invadindo minha boca com a língua atrevida e em poucos minutos estávamos lutando por controle.

Beijar Harry era o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo. O céu porque o desgraçado sabia beijar, sabia provocar e sabia estimular meus pontos mais sensíveis. O inferno porque ele nunca ia além de beijos mais ousados e as mãos nunca desciam do quadril. A única vez em que, sem querer, deslizei a mão demais na parte de trás - porque, que Merlin me perdoe, mas Potter tem uma bunda maravilhosa - ele se afastou abruptamente de mim e disse algo sobre precisar ir à biblioteca devolver um livro.

Não preciso dizer que nunca mais tentei algo parecido, não é?

Parei de pensar quando senti as mãos ásperas apertarem minhas costas e me puxarem mais pra perto. Harry começava a dar passos para frente, me empurrando cuidadosamente em direção a parede sem nunca deixar de me beijar. Ele sugava minha língua de maneira quase indecente e eu sentia meu sangue ferver dentro das veias. Minha respiração já estava ofegante e sentia que algo mais estava bem acordado. Podia sentir a ereção de Harry contra minha coxa e nunca pensei que pudesse me excitar com algo assim até começar nossas sessões de amasso todas as noites.

Eu já estava ensandecido e só estávamos juntos há uma semana. Tudo o que eu queria era arrancar toda a roupa que vestia e sentir a pele nua dele contra a minha.

Só com esses pensamentos senti-me latejar dentro da calça e mordi seus lábios. Ele distribuiu beijos demorados pelo meu queixo até meu pescoço, arranhando minha pele com os dentes e dando chupões que com certeza ficariam marcados na minha pele branca. Não me importei, é claro. Passei a ponta dos dedos pela sua nuca enquanto adentrava a outra dentro de sua camisa, apertando sua cintura com força e puxando-o contra mim. Seu corpo me prensava com tanta força contra a parede que começava a ficar sem ar, mas ainda não era o suficiente.

"Harry" Tive plena consciência que seu nome saiu quase como um gemido de meus lábios, mas não me importei. Não estava me importando com nada no momento, obrigado. O som pareceu estimulá-lo, pois voltou a procurar minha boca e iniciamos outro beijo. Deixei que ele dominasse e me senti bem com isso. Com os dias passei a perceber que não me importava em me deixar dominar por Harry. E até gostava mais assim. Da mesma maneira como ele gostava de se sentir no controle.

Separamo-nos alguns minutos depois, quando a falta de ar falou mais alto.

Olhei demoradamente para ele. Era a visão do paraíso. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, úmidos e inchados. Seu rosto corado e seus cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal. Tinha total consciência de sua ereção roçando minha coxa e queria, por tudo, encher minha mão lá.

"Você é..." Harry sorriu meio sem jeito e passou a língua sobre os lábios "Deus, você é _tão_ gostoso, Draco."

Hum, estávamos ousados hoje. Talvez ele me deixasse abaixar a mão...

"Harry..." murmurei em voz baixa, mordendo meus lábios e fitando-o atentamente. "Nem preciso dizer o mesmo, tenho certeza que você consegue sentir o quanto é..." deixei a frase no ar e esfreguei meu quadril dissimuladamente nele, dando complemento a minhas palavras.

O ouvi soltar um gemido e, se possível, me excitei ainda mais. Deslizei minhas mãos pelas suas costas, apertando-as com vontade.

"Você deveria ir embora." comentei algum tempo depois, quando nossas respirações normalizaram. "Preciso arrumar algumas coisas antes de chamar o Blaise e você precisa convencer o Weasley a vir. Duvido que ele aceite de primeira." senti os dedos dele se agarrarem novamente a meu cabelo e sorri, empurrando-o de leve. "Você conseguiu alguma Poção da Verdade? Te pedi na carta..."

Harry fez um leve biquinho antes de enfiar a mão dentro da capa e pegar um frasco de vidro.

"Não é muito forte. Uma pessoa treinada conseguiria facilmente subjugar os efeitos dela..." Harry comentou enquanto me entregava o frasco, me olhando com desconfiança. "Por que você quer isso?"

"Segredo, Harry. Segredo." Respondi enquanto pegava a poção e guardava-a cuidadosamente no meu bolso. "Vai, Harry. Por mais que aprecie sua companhia e seus beijos, preciso mesmo me concentrar aqui."

É claro que antes de finalmente ir, Harry me roubou vários beijos e me fez esquecer completamente o tempo. Quando consegui expulsá-lo da Torre, já eram quase 19h30.

Bom, tempo o suficiente para ajeitar as coisas.

Desembrulhei as sete garrafas de _firewhisky_ guardadas estrategicamente e, abrindo-as, coloquei algumas gotas da poção em cada uma delas.

A noite seria muito interessante.

* * *

Quando apareci no dormitório, na hora marcada, encontre Blaise sentado impacientemente na cama, batendo o pé no chão e bufando. Quando me viu chegar, levantou e correu até mim, me segurando pelos ombros e sacudindo-os de leve. Precisei me controlar para não socá-lo.

"E aí, você conseguiu?"

"É claro que sim..." Respondi impaciente.

Bem, Blaise me surpreendeu. Na verdade imaginei que ele fosse se vestir de alguma cor chamativa... Um rosa pink ou sei lá, um verde florescente. Mas ele estava bem discreto e masculino. Usava uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa branca – a blusa era alguns números menores do que o aconselhável, mas não chegava a ser exagerado.

Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma roupa parecida com a dele, mas optei por uma blusa verde.

Deixei Blaise ir à frente para ver se ele andava mesmo rebolando e, bem, _era verdade_. Não era muito perceptível, mas se prestasse atenção perceberia que ele remexia demais o quadril e me perguntei como diabos Weasley teria notado algo assim sendo tão desligado.

Talvez Blai tivesse chances, afinal.

Quando chegamos na Torre de Astronomia, meu Harry já estava lá com o Weasley. Só de olhá-lo com seus cabelos vermelhos e suas sardas cobrindo praticamente todo o rosto (principalmente o nariz avantajado) senti vontade de dar meia volta e desistir daquela idéia maluca.

Mas havia gastado muito dinheiro com as bebidas, pois ao contrário do que as pessoas pensam firewhisky é caro. E agora já era tarde e Harry estava orgulhoso de mim. Bom, se estou no inferno vou abraçar o capeta.

"Oi, Harry. Weasley..." Cumprimentei cordialmente, tentando fazer qualquer desprezo em minha voz passar despercebido.

"Oi" Respondeu o Weasley depois de uma cotovelada recebida por Harry. Suspirei e olhei para trás, onde Blaise havia parado rente a porta. Ele parecia nervoso e fiquei surpreso. Blaise nervoso não é algo que você vê todo dia.

"Vocês devem conhecer o Blaise..." Disse, tentando fazer o clima tenso desaparecer. Vi o Weasley fazer uma careta e desviar o olhar e acho que Blaise entendeu isso como uma ofensa pessoal, pois de repente ergueu os ombros e se aproximou mais, fechando a porta da Torre atrás de si.

"Olá, Potter." A voz dele ficou ligeiramente mais grave e eu me surpreendi. Bem, quando disse para ele não parecer uma bicha louca não achei que ele fosse obedecer. Esperava que ele fosse pular no pescoço do Weasley e declarar amor eterno.

"Ah... olá, Zabini." Harry respondeu, apertando a mão que Blaise havia estendido. Ele olhou para o Weasley e sorriu com um quase desprezo.

Oh, o que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

"Pode me chamar de Blaise, Harry."

"Hum, ok..."

"Aquelas bebidas são pra gente, Draco?" Ele me perguntou, apontando com o queixo para as várias garrafas que estavam perto da parede oposta. Assenti com a cabeça e Potter conjurou quatro copos, distribuindo-os para todos.

Sabia que não seria muito inteligente da minha parte beber álcool com Poção da Verdade, mas não iria estragar as coisas uma hora dessas.

Seja o que Merlin quiser.

Potter me olhou apreensivo e tive a impressão que ele sabia que as coisas iriam acabar em desastre. O ignorei e sentei no chão, sendo seguido com Blaise – que sentou ao meu lado – por Potter – que sentou a minha frente – e em seguida por Weasley, que ficou no lado de Harry.

No primeiro gole meus olhos lacrimejaram. Harry tossiu e Weasley engasgou e cuspiu, sujando completamente sua camisa. Blaise bebeu todo o conteúdo de seu copo de uma única vez.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI - Ill always do my best...  
**...To make you see, that Harry, youre not alone, cause youre here with me.

Olhei para Weasley abismado. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, como suas orelhas. Ele tinha um imenso sorriso no rosto, meio débil, é verdade, mas Potter estava igual. Ele parecia estranhamente trope e seus lábios ficaram úmidos depois de descer a garrafa que estava bebendo. Ele deu um pulo excitado - e estava sentado - e riu.

"Oh, no Blaise de novo!" Disse, fazendo um leve bico. Weasley bateu palmas e olhei para a garrafa que, alguns momentos antes, estava girando enlouquecida no chão. _Verdade ou Desafio_? Quem foi o idiota que teve essa idéia mesmo?

"Então, Zabini" o sobrenome dele deslizou pela língua de Weasley, que riu novamente, se inclinando um pouco pra frente. "Vai perguntar pra quem?"

"Harry" Blaise respondeu, e parecia assustadoramente sóbrio para alguém que já tinha bebido duas garrafas de firewhisky. Eu havia bebido apenas metade de uma - metade, deu pra entender isso? - e estava alegrinho demais. A mão de Potter estava apoiada no meu joelho e eu tinha consciência de que ele nem deveria ter reparado nisso.

"Oh, não." Harry gemeu teatralmente, mas logo estava olhando fixamente para Blai.

"Humm, _verdade ou desafio_?" Blaise perguntou, estalando a língua.

"Verdade, claro." ele respondeu imediatamente e sua mão no meu joelho deslizou para minha coxa, e ele parecia inconsciente do fato.

Blaise riu e eu senti que ele faria uma pergunta bem constrangedora. E essa pergunta deveria ter a ver comigo, se fosse levar em conta a maneira como ele me olhou maleficamente. Minha cabeça começou a ficar estranhamente leve enquanto bebia mais um gole direto da garrafa que estava na mão de Harry - a mão livre - e ele sorriu pra mim, desviando os olhos logo em seguida para meus lábios. Arrepiei-me. Blaise pigarreou.

"Dracky tem alguma chance de levar você pra cama?" Weasley se engasgou em meio a um gole por que, estranhamente, achou a pergunta muito engraçada e precisava rir. Rir, beber e tossir ao mesmo tempo não é algo que eu aconselharia a um ser humano normal. Comentaria isso com o Weasel qualquer dia. Ou não. Talvez assim ele se engasgasse e morresse pedindo por ajuda e todos nós estaríamos bêbados demais para lhe estender uma mão.

Mas o fato é que Blaise acabou de fazer uma pergunta muito constrangedora para o Harry _Quero-Me-Casar-Virgem_ Potter e ele com certeza reagiria mal. Olhei pra ele receoso - de que, de repente, lembrasse que tem que devolver um livro na biblioteca às 23h00 - mas ele me olhava fixamente. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira estranha enquanto estavam presos aos meus. Senti-me endurecer na mesma hora e minhas bochechas corarem.

"Todas as chances do mundo." falou, então pareceu perceber onde sua mão estava, porque apertou de leve minha coxa e eu prendi o ar, cruzando as pernas para que, talvez, ninguém reparasse no estado que Harry me deixou apenas me olhando. Oh, isso era tão patético.

MAS ESPERA! Ele disse que eu tenho _todas as chances do mundo_ de ir para cama com ele?

Claro que qualquer um dos dois - Blaise e Weasley - estaria pensando que era apenas o efeito do álcool no sangue de Potter, o deixando idiota. Talvez eles achassem que se perguntassem se ele queria ir pra cama com, ah, sei lá... _Dumbledore_, por exemplo, ele responderia sim. Mas eu sabia que havia algo mais. A Poção impedia Harry de mentir. Assim como impedia qualquer um de nós.

Weasley estava vermelho de tanto rir e Blaise olhava assustado pra ele. Talvez pensando quais fossem as probabilidades dele engasgar e precisar salvar a donzela em perigo. Bem, não importa no momento, porque Harry está me comendo com os olhos e sua mão está ficando atrevida demais na minha coxa, apertando com tanta força que ficaria as marcas de seus dedos e logo Blaise ou o Weasley iriam notar. Respirei fundo.

"Blaise, gire a garrafa..." Disse e ele obedeceu, girando a garrafa com um maneio de varinha. Enquanto ela girava e girava, prendi a respiração e até a mão de Potter parou de se movimentar sobre mim.

Eu abri um sorriso imenso quando a garrafa apontou em minha direção, acho que não me lembrava de ter aberto um sorriso tão grande na vida. De repente não me importava mais com a ereção que tinha entre as pernas (na verdade, tive uma semana pra me acostumar a conviver com ereções dolorosas estando junto de Potter) e me ajoelhei no chão. Na verdade nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Apontei um dedo para o Weasley e ele soltou uma exclamação surpresa antes de voltar a rir.

Algum tempo depois, quando Weasley controlou sua crise de riso, voltei a sentar e a mão de Harry voltou para minha coxa.

"Então, verdade ou desafio?" Perguntei, tentando parecer sério. Lancei um olhar mortífero pra Blaise que dizia exatamente que eu iria recompensá-lo pela pergunta que havia feito a Potter.

"Verdade." Que óbvio. Tentei revirar os olhos, mas estava bêbado demais pra isso.

Entrei em um dilema: O que perguntar? Não podia perguntar se ele gostaria de dormir com Blaise. Eu precisava ser _criativo_. Não podia perguntar se ele gostaria de dormir com um _homem_. Eu não gostaria de dormir com um homem, gostaria de dormir com _Harry_. Então poderia muito bem responder não a essa pergunta. Não que Harry _não_ fosse um homem, mas... Ah, esqueça. Se pelo menos ele tirasse a mão da minha coxa poderia pensar com clareza...

Não podia perguntar o que ele achava do Blaise. Com certeza responderia que o achava uma bicha louca, que deu em cima dele na cara de pau e que ainda andava rebolando.

Então se fez a luz dentro de mim. E olhei pra Blaise com uma expressão de profundo triunfo e ele pareceu hesitar.

"Você, Ronald Weasley, já se sentiu sexualmente atraído por algum homem?"

"O QUÊ?" Wealey ficou mortalmente vermelho. Potter abriu os lábios e olhou para ele, esperando a resposta. Blaise ficou tenso. "Mas é claro que..." Weasley tossiu, como se não conseguisse completar a frase. Espremeu os lábios e seu rosto estava ficando anormalmente vermelho agora. Ele fez uma careta e praguejou alto antes de responder entredentes: "Já." Respirando fundo, continuou: "Malfoy, você colocou alguma coisa nessa bebida!" Acusou, me olhando com cara de poucos amigos. Potter parecia abismado e Blaise estava olhando-o como se tivesse duas cabeças.

Não entendi essa atitude dele, é claro. Ele deveria estar dando pulinhos alegres pela Torre de Astronomia uma hora dessas, porque, por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, tinha alguma chance.

Potter me lançou um olhar de dizia que sabia exatamente o que havia naquela bebida e apertou os lábios, contrariado. Dei de ombros.

"Não se pode mentir nesse jogo, Weasley. Se a sua intenção era contar mentiras, porque aceitou jogar?"

"Eu não..."

"Não?" O cortei, irritado "Porque, estranhamente, você adivinhou que tinha algo dentro da bebida na primeira vez em que uma pergunta era direcionada a você." Respondi com sarcasmo.

"Isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver. Você deveria ter nos avisado antes, então teria pensado duas vezes antes de aceitar jogar."

"Todos aqui respondemos as perguntas que nos fizeram e só você quis mentir. Então não me venha falar sobre ser honesto, Weasley."

"Claro que não! Afinal, nunca se deve confiar em um sonserino! Eu que sou o idiota."

"Opa! Qual o problema do Draco ser um sonserino?" Blaise se meteu no meio da briga, parecendo aborrecido. "Ele em nenhum momento mentiu pra nenhum de nós, não é? Você por acaso perguntou se ele tinha colocado algo na bebida?"

"Isso não é com você, Zabini."

"Não? Só porque você se sente atraído por meninos, não venha descontar suas frustrações na gente, entendeu? Eu gosto de homens e pelo jeito seu amigo também, se levar em conta a resposta que deu pra minha pergunta."

"Isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com Harry estar ou não namorando com Malfoy" Disse o Weasley, suas orelhas ficando perigosamente mais vermelhas. Pelo visto Harry havia dito que estávamos juntos, ou a reação dele não seria tão calma as palavras de Blaise. Olhei para Harry e ele estava boquiaberto, olhando para os dois.

"Pensei que a característica Grifinória fosse a coragem" Disse Blaise, desdenhoso "Pois me parece que você é bem covarde!"

"COVARDE?" Weasley se levantou do chão com um pulo, de repente parecia que todo o álcool havia sumido de seu organismo.

"SIM, COVARDE." Respondeu Blaise, se levantando também. Ele apontou um dedo para o peito do Weasley, se descontrolando. "Não é preciso ser um gênio pra saber que você está naquele relacionamento sem-sal com a Granger apenas por acomodação. Porque ela é certinha, ela é perfeita para ser a mãe dos seus filhos e porque você é medroso demais pra admitir o que você realmente quer e que o sentimento que tem por ela é apenas fraternal."

"Como você pode saber o que eu sinto ou não?" Empurrando o dedo de Blaise, se aproximou mais. Seus corpos quase colados agora. Os dois estavam descontrolados. "Você não sabe nada de mim!"

"O estranho de tudo isso, Weasley, é que sim, eu sei tudo sobre você." Blaise riu meio descontroladamente e me aproximei de Harry, começando a ficar assustado. Ele levantou do chão e deu um passo em direção aos dois. Segurei seu braço, o impedindo. "Porque você aceitou vir aqui, huh? Porque não vai atrás da sua namorada?"

"Hermione não tem nada a ver com isso! Qual seu problema com ela?" Questionou com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

"Isso, Weasley, não é da sua conta!" Blaise deu um passo pra trás. "Acho que a noite acabou pra todos nós." Disse, visivelmente abalado.

"Você pensa que pode falar tudo isso pra mim e então ir embora?" Ronald agora parecia possesso, segurou Blaise pela gola da camisa e o encostou na parede. "Seu merda. Acha que vai fugir agora? Finja que é homem, ao menos."

"O único que finge ser homem aqui, Weasley, é você." Tinha algum prazer na expressão de Blaise ao expressar essas palavras. A cena estava ficando íntima demais. Não é como se eu quisesse ficar assistindo Ronald Weasley prensando o Blai na parede. Harry me segurou pela cintura com força.

"Então está admitindo que você não é?" Ele riu com desdém, as orelhas queimando. Seu olhar estava fixo em Blaise, que parecia estranhamente calmo.

"Estou admitindo que _você _não é." Cuspiu as palavras no rosto do ruivo e eu nunca senti tanto orgulho dele na vida.

"Seu puto! Não sou eu que fico suspirando pelos Corvinais enquanto treinam quadribol." Weasley rosnou, seu rosto contorcido pelas palavras.

Blaise abriu um sorriso de escárnio.

"O que foi, Weasley? Ciúmes?" A voz de Blaise estava tranqüila, mas eu o conhecia muito bem para saber que ele estava longe de estar calmo. Não demonstrar emoções era uma dádiva Sonserina. Suas mãos estavam tremendo de leve e sua expressão estava tensa, mas era quase imperceptível.

"E se for? Você não disse que sou covarde demais pra admitir o que quero de verdade?" Com um último olhar de desprezo, Ronald soltou Blaise e ia lhe dar as costas, mas ele o segurou com força pelo braço.

"E o que você quer?"

"Não é óbvio?" Ele afastou a mão de Blaise de seu braço com um tapa e mordi meu lábio inferior, esperando o próximo passo.

Posso dizer que nada me preparou para o que aconteceu a seguir. Nunca saberia responder como, mas no minuto seguinte Blaise estava prensando Weasley contra a parede, o beijando como se sua vida dependesse disso. Arregalei os olhos quando vi as mãos do Weasley puxarem a camisa de Blai pra cima e comecei a ficar vermelho.

Merlin, nós ainda estávamos na sala! Que falta de respeito.

Potter estava boquiaberto, olhando para a cena como se não acreditasse no que estava diante de seus olhos. Mas foi ele quem me puxou pelo braço para fora da Torre de Astronomia e fez feitiços de proteção nas portas, porque pelo visto os dois não se lembravam que havia pessoas no mundo. E eles estavam em uma escola! Merlin! Blaise iria transar com o Weasley?

Isso era demais pra mim.

Consegui ouvir um som que lembrava muito "_Ronão_" antes do feitiço de Harry acabar de vez com o som.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Perguntei pra Harry, que estava um degrau abaixo de mim, nas escadas.

"Uau!" Exclamou, antes de começar a rir. "Deus! Eles nem esperaram que nós saíssemos da sala... O que diabos você colocou naquela bebida? Algum tipo de estimulante sexual?"

"Merlin, não. Eu jamais beberia qualquer estimulante sexual se estivesse em uma sala com Weasley" Harry riu novamente e me puxou pela cintura. Seu rosto batia na altura do meu pescoço na posição em que estávamos. Ele pareceu apreciar, pois distribuiu leves beijos pelo meu pescoço. "Imagine! Já pensou se o Weasley me agarra? Oh, essa é, definitivamente, uma imagem que eu não quero ter na cabeça."

"Perece que nossos amigos interagiram muito bem juntos." Disse Harry, e ele devia estar muito bêbado pra rir de algo assim. Ignorei-o. Amanhã ouviria demais por isso.

"Bem demais, Harry. Imagina... O Weasley atraído sexualmente pelo Blai. Quem diria, ein? Ele que sempre pareceu tão hétero. Aposto que o Blaise não é o pri... Ei, o que você está fazendo?" Perguntei quando senti a mão dele deslizar muito pra baixo e encher as mãos no meu traseiro.

"Nada" comentou com falsa inocência "Eu amo a sua bunda" ele riu contra meu pescoço e passou a língua sobre ele, mordendo-o de leve. Arrepiei-me inteiro, sentindo a minha esquecida ereção implorar por atenção.

Harry era um garoto mau.

E só pra lembrar, estávamos sobre o efeito da poção. _Ainda_. Então ele amava mesmo meu traseiro.

"Harry..." falei em tom de aviso, apesar de inclinar minha cabeça pro lado, facilitando a exploração.

"Vamos descer..." segurando minha mão, Harry me puxou e começamos a descer as escadas em direção ao sexto andar. Quando alcançamos o último degrau, ele nem me deu tempo pra respirar antes de me puxar pra perto e deslizar novamente a mão pra minha bunda, apertando com força calculada. Gemi sentindo a ereção dele pressionar minha coxa.

Ele me puxou pra um beijo faminto, invadindo minha boca com a língua. Não precisamos lutar por controle dessa vez, pois eu cedi logo a princípio. Adorava a maneira como Harry me dominava, por mais estranho que isso pudesse ser. Ele começou a dar alguns passos para frente, me empurrando contra a parede gelada do castelo. Não me importei, é claro. Tudo o que eu queria era mais de Harry.

Ele chupou minha língua de maneira obscena e eu gemi contra seus lábios. Ele sorriu e me puxou mais pra perto. E estávamos tão colocados que começava a ficar difícil de respirar. Embrenhei uma das mãos em seus cabelos, sentindo o quão macios eram.

Harry continuava segurando firme meu traseiro e seus lábios esmagavam os meus de forma ávida, quase violenta. Ele deslizou os lábios pela minha bochecha, em direção a orelha, onde mordeu de leve. Aproveitou para brincar com a língua na região sensível logo atrás dela, me deixando completamente arrepiado. Ele deve ter sentido meus pêlos em pé, ou eu devo simplesmente ter gemido, pois ele sorriu contra minha pele enquanto descia mais a boca, em direção ao meu pescoço, onde mordeu e chupou com tanta força que com certeza deixaria uma marca arroxeada. Eu não me importava com isso, eu queria que ele me marcasse e era tão irreal pensar que a pessoa que povoou meus pensamentos e sonhos por anos estava ali, na minha frente, me apertando com força contra uma parede como se dependesse disso pra algum motivo que eu ainda não descobrira exatamente.

Harry segurou carinhosamente meus cabelos e me fez inclinar a cabeça pra trás, deslizando a boca até minha clavícula e mordendo de leve (ele gostava de fazer isso) enquanto minhas mãos seguravam firmes seus ombros. Ofeguei baixo quando sua mão se firmou em minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto de seu corpo. Sua ereção agora totalmente colada a minha coxa.

Droga, eu estava _tão_ excitado.

Acho que por esse motivo eu comecei a me esfregar descaradamente na coxa de Potter, buscando alívio. Ele gemeu baixo contra meu pescoço e meu membro ficou ainda mais duro, apenas com aquele som. Parei de me movimentar, trêmulo. Minhas pernas não me agüentariam mais em pé. Era uma sorte que Harry estivesse me segurando contra a parede.

Eu deveria arrancar a roupa de Harry naquele momento. Deveria empurrá-lo em uma das salas de aula e simplesmente me entregar ao que ele quisesse fazer comigo. Qualquer coisa que me aliviasse da dolorosa ereção. Mas eu simplesmente não podia. Eu não era nenhuma Ginevra Weasley. Não podia, simplesmente, me esfregar nele e me aproveitar de seu estado debilitado (que a propósito, eu mesmo causei). Harry me odiaria no dia seguinte. O que ele havia dito mesmo? Que queria perder a virgindade com alguém que amasse. E se eu fizesse fazê-lo aquilo agora, ele me odiaria e eu me odiaria. Havia bebido apenas metade de uma garrafa enquanto Harry, duas.

Eu era o sóbrio e tinha que assumir o controle da situação.

Certo!

Harry estava lambendo meu pescoço e suas mãos esbarraram de leve no meu mamilo esquerdo. Eu estremeci. Ele reparou, é claro, pois abriu um sorriso e voltou a tocá-lo. Mordi meu lábio e ele desabotôo os primeiros botões da minha camisa e tomou-o na boca. Oh, _droga_. Ele estava completamente enrijecido há uma hora dessas e Potter passou a língua em círculos antes de chupar com vontade.

Certo. Eu tinha que pará-lo. E ir logo para meu dormitório me masturbar.

"Harry, pare." Disse, minha voz levemente hesitante. Ele não parou. Continuou estimulando meu mamilo com língua e dentes. Minha mente começava a ficar embaçada. Não conseguia mais enxergar direito por causa da dilatação das minhas pupilas. Respirei fundo, afastando Harry pelos ombros com o meu autocontrole em frangalhos. "Chega, Harry. Precisamos voltar para o dormitório." Tentei soar gentil, ao invés de frustrado.

"Não... Eu quero você hoje" ele disse em voz manhosa, me empurrando com mais força contra a parede. Começou a manipular meu outro mamilo com a língua e eu fechei os olhos, soltando um gemido alto que pareceu estimular mais Harry, que chupou com mais força.

"Harry, é sério..." Fechei meus olhos com força, puxando-o novamente para cima, deixando nossos rostos na mesma altura. "Você está bêbado." Falei, tentando fazer minha voz soar firme.

"Não estou." Respondeu ele, visivelmente frustrado. "Eu estou ótimo, Draaaaco." abrindo um sorriso de lado, entrelaçou as mãos no meu cabelo e roçou sua ereção na minha descaradamente. "Nós dois estamos ótimos, afinal."

Harry estava solto demais e eu o queria. Droga, eu queria. Ele não podia mais me culpar, não é? Eu tentei! Minha consciência ficaria limpa e... Droga, eu não conseguiria transar com Harry sabendo dos desejos dele a respeito de sua primeira vez. E com certeza, nos sonhos dele - e Harry precisava, com urgência, pedir transferência para a Lufa-Lufa - sua primeira vez não acontecia em um corredor da escola, bêbado e com seu inimigo de anos, que não era nem ao menos seu namorado e era um _homem_.

Resolvi que iria comandar a situação e dar o que Potter queria, mas mantendo-o com sua virtude intacta. Ou pelo menos, quase.

"Harry" sussurrei contra a orelha dele, da maneira mais sensual que consegui "Me deixa chupar você..."

Senti Harry ficando tenso e mordi meus lábios. Ele com certeza iria se desesperar e perceber que essa, definitivamente, não era uma boa idéia. Mas o que eu não esperava era que ele trocasse de posição comigo, encostasse-se à parede e começasse a desabotoar o cinto.

_Oh, Merlin._

Não era isso que eu tinha em mente. Eu esperava que ele recuasse e dissesse que estávamos indo longe demais. Ele era Potter, por Merlin, com quem estava tendo encontros furtivos há uma semana e nunca me deixara nem apertar sua bunda; e agora estava na minha frente, com uma expressão hesitante, mas decidida, me fitando enquanto deslizava lentamente o zíper da calça.

_Foda-se_, pensei enquanto afastava a mão de Harry e começava a abaixar sua calça. Ele me olhou e mordeu os lábios, deixando-os vermelhos e úmidos. O beijei com fome, deixando minha língua invadir sua boca e sentindo o gosto que eu tanto gostava. Gosto de Harry.

As calças dele pararam na canela. Ele não a tirou completamente, e não era necessário. Olhei para o volume dentro de sua boxer preta e apertei com força calculada, fazendo Harry soltar um gemido alto.

Ajoelhei-me no chão e ele separou um pouco as pernas.

Agora, ajoelhado no chão com as mãos no elástico da cueca de Harry, eu me senti apreensivo. Quer dizer, eu nunca havia feito algo daquele tipo na vida. E não era algo que eu pensasse em fazer. Geralmente, nas minhas fantasias, era Harry quem estava ajoelhado na minha frente. Então percebi, admirado, que me sentia melhor daquela forma. Que eu preferia dar prazer a Potter, naquele momento, do que receber. Mas isso não me ajudou com o medo. E se eu o machucasse com os dentes? E se eu me engasgasse?

Ignorei todos os meus pensamentos ao olhar os olhos absurdamente verdes de Harry brilhando.

Comecei a abaixar sua cueca lentamente e seu membro saltou em liberdade, apontando em minha direção. Merlin, nunca pensei que pudesse me excitar apenas com aquela visão. Mas me excitei. Senti todo meu sangue correndo para apenas uma direção. Do que eu tinha medo mesmo?

Passei a mão sobre a ponta, sentindo Potter estremecer logo em seguida e jogar a cabeça pra trás, gemendo alto. Sentindo-me mais confiante, aproximei meus lábios do membro dele e passei a língua pela glande inchada, experimentando o gosto. Era salgado e doce ao mesmo tempo, e tinha um certo erotismo na maneira como ele embrenhou as mãos em meus cabelos platinados e me olhou com expressão de puro deleite. Sorri pra ele antes de deslizar a língua da base a ponta e abocanhar a glande rosada, chupando com vontade. Ele arqueou as costas e seu membro entrou mais em minha boca. Segurei seu quadril, mantendo-o no lugar e engoli o máximo que consegui, agradecendo por não ter me engasgado. Comecei a chupá-lo de maneira intensa, soltando seu quadril para que ele comandasse o ritmo.

"Draco, eu vou..." Disse, alguns minutos depois. Eu entendi o que ele queria dizer e substitui minha mão pela boca, levantando do chão e beijando-o com força enquanto o masturbava com vontade. Senti o corpo inteiro dele estremecer antes de gozar, sujando minha calça. Não me importei. Os gemidos dele estavam me enlouquecendo.

Harry afundou o rosto no meu pescoço com a respiração alterada. Afundei uma das mãos em seus cabelos e tentei ignorar minha própria ereção pulsando dentro da calça. Quando Harry levou a mão até ela, segurei-o com força.

"Não, Harry. Você não precisa fazer isso..."

"Mas eu quero...!"

"Apenas esqueça, ok? Eu estou bem." Ele não pareceu muito convencido, mas assentiu com a cabeça antes de voltar a afundar o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. "Vou te acompanhar até seu Salão Comunal." Disse, enquanto me abaixava para puxar a cueca dele pra cima, seguida pela calça. Puxei minha varinha e fiz um feitiço rápido de limpeza em minha calça antes de segurar a mão de Harry, puxando- pelo corredor. "Vamos."


	7. Chapter 7

**VII - Let's go all the way tonight  
**No regrets, just love

A primeira coisa da qual me dei conta quando abri os olhos foi que os lençóis da minha cama estavam embolados em minhas pernas e eu quase caí no chão quando tentei levantar.

Essa é, realmente, uma ótima maneira de começar o dia.

A segunda coisa foi que estava com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos e a única pessoa que tinha a poção contra ressaca era o Blaise e, consecutivamente, a terceira foi que Blaise não estava no quarto e sua cama estava impecavelmente arrumada, como na noite anterior.

1) Minha cabeça está dolorida e com os movimentos bruscos que fiz ao acordar e quase batê-la no chão causaram uma dor ainda mais intensa.

2) Precisava de uma poção que apenas Blaise _transei a noite toda_ Zabini tinha.

3) Minhas memórias estão voltando e...

4) Eu chupei _mesmo_ Harry?

Oh, meu deus. Estou tão irrevogavelmente ferrado. Quando ele, finalmente, reparar o que fez – ou me deixou fazer, no caso – vai ficar uma fera. Nós nem ao menos estamos namorando! Quer dizer, não estamos porque ele não me pediu ou insinuou que queria algo sério. E para piorar esse pensamento me fez parecer a mulher da relação. Não que houvesse uma, mas... Ah, _droga_. Eu nem ao menos serei o passivo.

Odeio sentir dor e o Harry deve gostar, se a maneira como ele rebola em frente ao perigo significa alguma coisa. Porque o sonho que tive noite retrasada não significa absolutamente nada.

Muito contra a vontade levantei da cama e andei em direção ao banheiro, após revirar as coisas de Blaise atrás da maldita poção, e revirar as coisas dele era algo que eu não deveria ter feito. Além de encontrar vários tubos de lubrificante – e eu peguei um apenas por _precaução_, que fique claro –, encontrei vários vibradores, camisinhas e alguns objetos bizarros que eu não gostava nem de imaginar para o que, exatamente, deveriam servir. O bom é que pelo menos Blaise se previne e não deve ter nenhuma doença. Sorte do Weasley, que à uma hora dessas não deve estar conseguindo nem sentar direito.

Suspirando fundo, tentando não pensar no quão bom havia sido a noite de ontem e o quão doloroso seria minha morte, entrei no chuveiro quase arrependido, pois o cheiro de Harry ainda estava impregnado em cada parte do meu próprio e era tão _gostoso_.

Quando, alguns minutos depois, entrei sorrateiramente no salão principal para o café da manhã, meus olhos vagaram para a mesa da Grifinória. Nem Potter ou Weasley estavam lá.

Mas Hermione Granger estava sentada ao lado de Ginevra Weasley, com uma das mãos nas costas da ruiva, como se a consolasse. Senti-me subitamente mal. Não pela Weasley, pela Granger. Imagine descobrir que seus dois melhores amigos são gays e, imagine, se namorasse com um deles.

Eu já admiti que a acho legal, e ela é inteligente. Talvez soubesse desde sempre a opção sexual do Harry, mas será que sabia a do Weasley? A única coisa que eu esperava disso tudo é que o idiota ruivo não desse em cima do Harry, ou seria obrigado a matá-lo lenta e dolorosamente.

Harry é meu, mesmo que não tenhamos nada oficial por enquanto. E depois da noite passada tenho ainda mais certeza disso. Não que eu esteja apaixonado ou algo assim. _Argh_, me apaixonar por _Potter_, até parece. É apenas tensão sexual e, sabe, ele beija bem e, Deus, estou ficando excitado apenas por lembrar ontem.

Mau caminho, se levar em conta que estou sentado em meio a sonserinos e que Pansy está ao meu lado enchendo meus ouvidos com assuntos nada interessantes, parecendo não perceber meu olhar mortal em sua direção que diz claramente que eu não quero escutá-la.

Comi em silêncio, ignorando todos que falavam comigo. Não estava com fome, mas era melhor comer alguma coisa depois de beber tanto noite passada. E Harry, Blaise ou Weasley não apareceram.

Comecei a pensar se havia acontecido alguma coisa. Quer dizer, é impossível que Blaise e Ronald ainda estejam fazendo sexo. É fisiologicamente inviável.

E o Harry... Bem, qual são as opções?

a) Ele ainda está dormindo.

b) Está morrendo de dor de cabeça pela bebedeira de ontem e está de cama, pois não tem a poção do Blaise e duvido que algum de seus amigos certinhos a tenham.

c) Está com vergonha de descer e me encarar depois do que aconteceu ontem.

d) Foi atrás do Blaise e do Weasley depois que eu o deixei em frente à Grifinória e os três transaram loucamente a noite inteira.

e) Se ele tiver feito mesmo isso...

f) Está planejando a forma mais sensata de me matar sem que descubram que ele foi o culpado.

A opção D é assustadora. Talvez eu deva procurar por ele, por via das dúvidas. Mas como eu vou entrar na torre da grifinória? É óbvio que a Granger deve me odiar, se levar em conta que desviei o Potter pro mau caminho e ela jamais me daria a senha para entrar.

Acho que vou lhe enviar uma coruja. Sim, essa é a melhor opção.

* * *

_Harry..._

_Como você está? Fiquei preocupado quando não te encontrei no salão principal para o café._

_Se estiver se sentindo bem, estarei lhe esperando no lugar de sempre._

_D.M_

* * *

Quando cheguei à Torre de Astronomia ela estava vazia e agradeci aos céus por isso. Na minha imaginação mórbida imaginei que abriria a porta e encontraria Blaise e Weaseys nus e... Bom, melhor não concretizar esse pensamento ou corro o risco de ficar irrecuperavelmente traumatizado.

Soltando um suspiro longo, me encostei à parede e olhei para o céu nublado que cercava o castelo. Iria chover. Talvez isso fosse um mau sinal. Sempre achei que Potter fosse poderoso, e se o humor dele fosse o responsável por aquele clima?

Bufando com minha idéia ridícula, balancei a cabeça e ajeitei melhor minha gravata no pescoço e, franzindo o cenho, resolvi tirá-la e guardar no bolso da capa. Não daria idéias para Harry. Ser enforcado com minha própria gravata não estava nos meus planos para hoje, de qualquer maneira. Minha intenção era ver se Harry estava bem, com sorte sair vivo e, quem sabe, dar alguns amassos antes do almoço.

Talvez Harry retribuísse o favor, nunca se sabe.

Quando a porta da Torre de Astronomia se abriu e Harry entrou com passos hesitantes, prendi a respiração. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e seu olhar se encontrou imediatamente com o meu.

Às vezes eu me esqueço o quão Harry é bonito. Ele estava sem uniforme, usando uma calça jeans que era quase indecente, levando em conta que apertava em todos os lugares certos. Vestia uma blusa de algodão simples e seus cabelos estavam anormalmente bagunçados e seus olhos ligeiramente vermelhos, como se acabasse de sair da cama.

Abrindo um sorriso incerto, se aproximou de mim e apoiou uma das mãos na minha cintura antes de colar seus lábios na minha bochecha.

"Bom dia..." Ele disse e suas maças do rosto ficaram vermelhas enquanto me encarava.

Talvez ele não se lembrasse...

"Dia, Harry" Respondi e o puxei para mim pela cintura, colando nossos corpos e o abraçando com força, aspirando seu cheiro. "Por que não apareceu para o café?"

Harry colocou as mãos nas minhas costas e afundou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

"Estava morrendo de dor de cabeça" confessou em voz baixa "Hermione acabou de preparar uma poção contra ressaca pra mim, não sem antes falar um tempão sobre o quão irresponsável eu sou por ter bebido em Hogwarts e que poderia ter sido expulso caso me pegassem... E ela perguntou por Ron" erguendo a cabeça, Harry me olhou "Onde ele está?"

"Eu não sei" disse e tinha a esperança que Harry soubesse. "Talvez eles estejam na Sala Precisa" conclui, olhando-o "Eu costumava levar garotas pra lá quando queria..."

"Não quero saber detalhes, _Malfoy_" Harry disse, se desvencilhando dos meus braços e virando de costas.

"Harry" pausei e andei até ele, abraçando-o por trás. Ele tentou se soltar, não deixei "você está com ciúme?"

Ele soltou uma risada pelo nariz, desdenhando.

"É claro que não"

Sorri. Apertei-o mais contra meus braços e passei meus lábios pela sua nuca. Harry disfarçou um arrepio e se encolheu mais.

"Está sim" pressionei, deslizando minha boca até sua orelha e mordendo com força calculada. Ele se remexeu e soltou um gemido baixo, cerrando os olhos.

"Não estou..." Talvez Harry soubesse que sua voz não havia saído firme, pois soltou um suspiro e virou de frente, e antes que pudesse tomar alguma atitude fui empurrado contra a parede com quase rudeza. "Não tenho porque estar" completou e passou a língua sobre os lábios de uma maneira que me deixou excitado. Olhou para meu corpo dos pés a cabeça e senti-me corar "tudo isso é meu" e colou nossos lábios.

O corpo de Harry me pressionou com força contra a parede de pedra e eu gemi contra sua boca, sentindo meu sangue ferver e minha calça apertar de maneira considerável. Sua língua buscou a minha com fome e me deixei levar, como sempre acontecia.

Não pude deixar de me sentir mais ousado por Harry não ter brigado ou ficado com raiva da noite passada. Isso significa que ele não se arrependeu, certo?

_Certo_, pensei enquanto puxava a camisa dele de dentro da calça e deslizava as mãos por suas costas de forma lenta, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Ele sorriu entre o beijo e mordeu meu lábio inferior, sugando-o de maneira sensual em seguida. Senti minhas pernas amolecerem.

"Draco..." ele disse, assim que deixou meus lábios e aproximou sua boca da minha orelha "eu li algumas coisas a respeito do relacionamento entre dois homens e..."

"Harry, não acabe com o clima" repreendi-o e ele corou de leve enquanto me olhava. Abri um sorriso de lado e aproximei nossos lábios novamente "apenas faça o que quiser..."

Se entregar assim nas mãos de uma pessoa não é algo que se deva fazer, eu sei. Mas ele é _Harry Potter_. Jamais faria alguma coisa pra se aproveitar de mim ou me machucar - propositalmente. E ele estava sóbrio agora, não perderia a oportunidade de amassos mais quentes por nada no mundo.

Minhas palavras lhe deram a segurança que precisava, pois sorriu e deslizou uma das mãos pela minha barriga de maneira lenta e pousou-a sobre meu cinto. Eu sorri, o encorajando a continuar e ele mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando-o vermelho e úmido, enquanto abria minha calça apressadamente.

Engoli em seco quando minha calça deslizou para o chão. Harry olhou para o volume dentro da minha cueca e molhou os lábios, agora secos, com a língua. Pegou a varinha dentro do bolso das vestes e percebi que suas mãos tremiam enquanto lançava alguns feitiços na porta.

Quando ele voltou a me olhar vi desejo brilhando em suas orbes e me senti trêmulo, mas confiante. Abri os primeiros botões da minha camisa e passei a ponta do dedo sobre meu mamilo, sentindo-o enrijecer e os olhos de Harry grudados em mim. Soltei um gemido baixo e arqueei as costas.

Isso pareceu ser demais para ele, que soltou um gemido e afastou minha mão, substituindo-a pela sua boca quente e úmida. Fechei os olhos e me senti latejar dentro da cueca e segurei a mão dele, a levando até onde eu precisava de atenção imediata.

Harry riu baixinho e me olhou enquanto passava a língua sobre meu mamilo. Segurei seu cabelo com força quando ele apertou minha ereção. Soltei o ar pela boca e joguei a cabeça pra trás, erguendo meu quadril a procura de mais contato. Quando ele começou a descer minha cueca e minha ereção saltou em liberdade senti seu olhar me queimando.

"Posso retribuir o favor de ontem?" Ele perguntou contra minha orelha. Estremeci completamente e, não confiando na minha própria voz, assenti. Ele sorriu e mordeu a função entre meu ombro e pescoço antes de ajoelhar no chão e retirar completamente minha cueca, jogando-a no chão. Harry separou um pouco minhas pernas e ergueu a direita, colocando-a sobre seu ombro. Senti-me muito exposto e comecei a ficar receoso. Quer dizer, por Deus, eu estava completamente à mercê de Harry, isso era assustador.

Ele deslizou as mãos de maneira lenta sobre minhas coxas e comecei, pouco a pouco, a relaxar. Mordi meu lábio inferior quando ele encheu as mãos em meu traseiro e apertou com força que deixaria seus dedos marcados em minha pele.

Pensei que fosse desmaiar quando sua mão encontrou minha ereção e a levou até a altura de seus lábios. A língua rosada circulou a glande e eu joguei a cabeça novamente para trás com um gemido. Seus dedos encontraram meus lábios e ele, sutilmente, penetrou-os na minha boca. Entendi o que ele queria e comecei a chupá-los. Em meus devaneios me lembrei que tinha lubrificante do Blaise no bolso da calça, mas não consegui articular palavras necessárias.

Harry começou, pouco a pouco, a penetrar meu pênis em sua boca enquanto segurava a base. Após alguns segundos seus movimentos começaram a ficar mais rápidos e eu fechei os olhos, seus dedos abafando meus gemidos de puro prazer.

Quando minha boca voltou a ficar livre, engoli em seco, esperando sua próxima atitude. Harry deslizou a mão sobre minhas costas e, gentilmente, separou minhas nádegas, roçando o dedo umedecido de saliva na área nunca habitada antes. Engoli um soluço quando seu dedo me penetrou, mas Harry aumentou ainda mais a intensidade dos movimentos com a boca e eu rapidamente esqueci-me do incomodo, empurrando meu quadril de encontro a sua boca.

Antes que eu conseguisse me dar conta, seu dedo começou a se mexer dentro de mim em movimentos de vai e vem e era mais estranho do que doloroso. Mais um dedo de juntou ao primeiro e apesar da dor no início, aos poucos fui relaxando e era bom. Principalmente quando ele encontrou minha próstata. Acho que gemi muito alto, mas a língua, juntamente com os dedos de Harry estava me deixando louco.

"Harry, se você não parar vou gozar..." Falei em voz baixa, entrecortada. Harry ergueu os olhos e fixou-os em mim e eu mordi meus lábios com força quando ele, ao invés de parar, aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos.

A próxima coisa que tive consciência foi de Harry beijando meu pescoço e me segurando de encontro a parede após o melhor orgasmo da minha. Notei que Harry havia cuidado de si mesmo e abri um sorriso cansado.

"Isso foi incrível" comentei e ele riu contra minha pele. Levei minhas mãos até seus cabelos bagunçados e suspirei.

"Precisamos procurar o Blaise e o Ron" Harry disse, algum tempo depois, quando nossas respirações voltaram a se normalizar.

Sim, nós realmente precisávamos procurar por eles. Já estava começando a ficar preocupado. E se o Weasley, após perceber o que havia feito, resolveu matar o Blai?

Isso é uma hipótese válida, mas preferi não dividi-la com Harry. Apenas segurei sua mão e o puxei para fora da Torre de Astronomia.

* * *

"Eu não agüento mais. Desde ontem fizemos mais de 8 vezes... Não consigo nem mais ficar duro"

"Não pensei que você fosse assim tão fraco..."

"Fraco? Onde você consegue tanta energia?"

"São anos de prática..."

Olhei para Harry e mordi o lábio inferior, impedindo-me de rir. Ele havia pegado um objeto curioso de seu dormitório: um mapa de Hogwarts onde achou Blaise e o Weasley em uma sala no sétimo andar.

Estávamos do lado de fora da sala e quando percebemos que estava tudo bem, Harry me puxou pela mão antes que eles nos pegassem.

"Você falou pro Blaise sobre nós?" Harry me perguntou assim que chegamos a um corredor abandonado. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Ainda não. Mas ele sabe que eu quero algo com você..." dando de ombros, perguntei: "E o Weasley, sabe sobre nós?"

"Oh, claro. A Hermione também, e a Ginny... É uma sorte que Ron e ela tenham terminado antes que acontecesse_ àquilo_ com o Blaise"

"Eles terminaram?" Perguntei ligeiramente surpreso. Harry assentiu.

"Não faz muito tempo, na verdade. Hermione percebeu que não gostava do Ron como julgava gostar, há algum tempo atrás. Foi uma decisão conjunta, sabe? Sem rancores... Voltamos a ser os mesmos de antes, agora."

Assenti lentamente, absorvendo as novidades.

Parece que tudo está se ajeitando, afinal.

Blaise tinha uma chance com Weasley e Harry... bem, Harry está comigo e me olhando de uma maneira intensa, como se estivesse prestes a aprontar alguma coisa tipicamente grifinória.

Sorri de lado.

"O que foi?"

"Estava pensando... Eu terminei com Ginny há algum tempo e, sabe, quero pedir outra pessoa em namoro..."

Meu sorriso se abriu ainda mais e eu passei as mãos em volta de sua cintura, puxando-o pra mim.

"É?" Ele assentiu e seu nariz roçou o meu no movimento "Acho que você deveria se arriscar e pedir..."

"Será que ele vai aceitar?" Harry encostou os lábios nos meus bem de leve "acho que eu não agüentaria uma rejeição. Eu realmente _gosto_ dessa pessoa, mesmo ela sendo um babaca às vezes..."

Eu ri baixinho e fechei os olhos.

"Se você realmente gosta dessa pessoa, acho que você deve mesmo se arriscar..."

"Quer namorar comigo, Draco?" Perguntou, sua respiração aqueceu meus lábios e o apertei ainda mais contra mim.

"Eu quero namorar você, Harry" Eu respondi e ele abriu um sorriso de todos os dentes.

"Vamos fazer dar certo..."

Foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de colar os lábios aos meus.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Bom, chegamos ao fim. Sei que demorei muito pra postar, uma vez que já tinha os capítulos no meu computador, porém espero que me desculpem por isso. Postei esses três últimos capítulos de uma vez, pra compensar. Eu fiquei com vergonha de reler a lemon e por isso não revisei, assim como a do capítulo passado, por isso relevem os erros e obrigada mesmo por todo o carinho que vocês tem comigo, desde o começo. Um beijo!


End file.
